What Ifs and Maybe's
by storyteller362
Summary: What if the Countess had stopped the earl from seeing Mary's letter and Clara wasn't there to hear her mother's dying words? The path to the heart of one Mr. Ernest is much clearer then one may think. Desire and Decorum Universe with alternating points of view. Warning chapter 8 is for mature audiences only. Please review!
1. An Opportunity Not Missed

**So like everyone I have games on my phone. Unlike most it's one of those chose your adventure stories and I love it so I wrote this. This story and Elena got me through finals. This does move rather quickly because why not I was writing it on the fly here lol. I love what if's here it goes. I have other stories coming out too hopefully this January!**

 **Enjoy!**

Henrietta took the mail from Mr. Woods as she was hoping that the letter from Miss Parson's mother arrived. The young man bowed to her before leaving for his other duties. There were several letters for Vincent as her eyes glued to the letter that was familiar handwriting. Very familiar, she thought, as she ripped open the letter.

Her eyes skimmed across the first line as she tucked it away in her pocket. Mary Mills request was never going to be seen by the Earl of Edgewater.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

It was a nice clear and sunny day as Ernest narrowly missed the two young women that were walking alongside the edge of the road. He had left the house just too late as he was in a hurry. Vincent would be kind, but it was still rude to keep him waiting. One of the girls gasped as he galloped by as he slowed down. Hopefully he hadn't hurt her in some way as he got off his horse, just a quick check.

Clara and Briar shared a look as the man on the horse stopped ahead of them. Her eyes grew wide as Briar bit her bottom lip as she watched as the man walked toward them. "Is anyone hurt?" asked the rider as he looked them both up and down.

"We're fine," said Clara as she looked the man up and down. He had to be wealthy as he had fine clothes that was made from materials she didn't even recognize. He was quite handsome with almost wispy brown hair and clear blue eyes. "Thank you for stopping and asking although you should have been looking where you were going."

He nodded at them before he glanced at his horse. "My apologies for my horse narrowly missing you," he said as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I don't think that it's the horse that should be apologizing," she said as he stiffened up. He inwardly smiled some as he had yet to have someone wittily banter as such with him.

"Then I formally apologize ladies. To make it up to you I offer my services to escort you home. Or I trust you will get home okay miss," he asked smoothly as Briar gently nudged at her to say yes. Clara eyed him as she contemplated on what people would say if a man escorted her to her mother's home. Then thought of his motives as he didn't seem like the type. The man looked at them both as he was waiting for an answer.

"Clara and this is my friend Briar. We would be honored," said Clara brightly as she looked at Briar ready to go for a small ride. "Mister..."

"Sinclaire," he said curtly as he raised his eyebrow, as if he was surprised she didn't know of him. She smiled lightly as she giggled as he kissed her hand. Then he proceeded to kiss Briar's hand as well as she had a twinkle in her eye. She was up to something but before Clara could say anything her friend seemed to have made up her mind.

"I have to meet my mother," said Briar. "But I'm sure Clara wouldn't mind being by herself."

Clara only smiled at him as he nodded before stepping aside as Briar headed up the hill toward her home. She led the way to his horse as he offered her a hand. Mr. Sinclaire took her direction well as they headed toward her mother's cottage. This time at a much slower pace so she couldn't fall off from behind him.

Because of such pace, Briar was already there looking distressed as Mr. Sinclaire helped her off the horse. Briar opened her mouth as she let out a choked sob.

Clara put a hand over her own mouth and before she could properly thank Mr. Sinclaire she threw opened the door. Confused Mr. Sinclaire just followed her inside as he saw the one thing that he knew all too well from the women in the shelter. Briar had left the doorway as she let them be as Clara let out a small wail from her lips. Ernest made his way over the young woman as he put a hand on her shoulder. Forgetting that she had barely knew the man she threw herself on his shoulders as she cried on him.

Despite having a rather distraught girl on his shoulder Ernest took that in stride as her mother's glassy eyes stared at the ceiling. "I missed her," said Clara into his shoulders. "I wasn't here when she passed."

"I'm sorry," he said as he gently rubbed her shoulder. This was his fault for nearly running her and Briar over. If he hadn't stopped, they might have been on time to hear her last words. "If you need any help with anything, I offer my assistance."

"I don't even know what I'm going to do," she said as she pulled away from him. "I suppose I should pick up my mother's sewing job. Or I could go and live with Briar and her parents. I..." She let out another sob as Ernest hugged the strange young woman into his chest.

Ernest supposed there wasn't a father in her life at this point judging from the way she was talking. He glanced down at her mother as he gently reached over and closed her eyes. He looked around the cottage as she didn't seem to have much. He gently brushed a piece of her brown locks away from her face. Clara was quite pretty he thought as he gave her a small smile. It would just be too odd to bring her home with him as he thought about his meeting with the earl. He was so late as he didn't know what to do about that.

"Would you stay with me?" asked Clara as he looked startled by that. If this was another woman, he would have assumed she wanted to bed him. Instead, he noticed that her eyes never left her mother's unmoving form. She was clearly hurting and wanted company as he pursed his lips. It wouldn't be right to do so. "I don't think I could be alone..."

"Will you be here later today?" he asked as he made she that she was sturdy in a chair as he found her a something to snack on.

"I'd imagine so," she said sadly as sat up straight as she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry to have you bothered with my problems and my distress. You should probably be heading to where you need to be. I will be..." Clara paused as she had to pick out her words. "Here. I will be here sorting through... things."

He nodded as they were close to each other as he could make out the tears hanging off her eyelashes. Her once rosy cheeks pale as he could make out a small smatter of freckles on her nose. She was quite pretty indeed, he thought, as he remembered the feeling of her silky hair.

Ernest bit his bottom lip as he shouldn't feel this bad for a young woman. He had seen numerous young woman lose their mothers and everything they owned. Abandoned by the man that said they loved them only to leave them with child. This woman had a home of her own as she was alone. Of course, he'd helped them find jobs, but this girl made him feel different.

They locked eyes as he could see flecks of gold in her green eyes. She looked startled by the invitation as she probably thought of his intentions with her. Then again she had asked him to stay as Clara only smiled as she could tell that his intentions were honorable. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of Briar who would be here soon as felt conflicted.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate it, but I don't think I should. That would be improper of me especially since we just met. However, I would appreciate it if you would like to come back here and stay with me."

Well, she was forward, thought Ernest as he nodded.

"Then I shall be back then," he said as he looked around as he stepped out of the house, straightened his collar, and got back on his horse. He had some explaining to do to the earl.

After apologizing to the earl up and down profusely, Vincent only proud to hear he was able to help the young maiden, did they get their business done. It was swift and simple enough as he was glad to have the excuse to avoid seeing the dowager countess. Dominique would sometimes moan about not having a granddaughter to marry him. Ernest could only hide rolling his eyes for so long. Right now, he was thinking of a girl with hair like silk and a small cottage by herself.

He rode slowly as he thought about what he would say. It would be simple enough to find her a job as she said that she could sew. Just by looking around he could tell that she and her mother had impressive skills. Part of him wanted to keep her around as he colored himself slightly intrigued. The way she bantered with him was slightly amusing. If she knew poetry, he could only imagine how that would have went. It didn't help that he thought the girl was rather pretty.

Ernest found a post to tie his horse to as he went to knock on the door. From the outside he heard something break as he knocked on the door. After five minute it opened as Clara blinked up at him.

"Oh," she said a bit surprised. "Come in, just be careful."

He saw that she had broken a plate as she went back to cleaning it up. Ernest looked around at everything as it appeared she had made a dent in cleaning things up.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she had a plate of food in her hands.

"Not really, I just wanted to check back in and see if you're alright," he said as he felt slightly foolish. Today would probably be the last time he would ever see her as she laid the plate down in front of him anyway.

"You should eat," she said. "I'll go and get myself some."

And she was slightly pushy, it didn't help that he found that he enjoyed it. Clara came back into the room with food of her own as they ate in near silence. The only thing he could hear was the sound of nature from outside an open window. Her food she had made was rather good as he finished his meal.

"Sir, I wanted to apologize for earlier," she said rather confident. "I'm sorry for keeping you from your prior engagement, you probably didn't want to see my distress. I understand if this is just something you felt as if you had to do it."

Ernest was a bit surprised to hear this as he stood up and sat down next to her. "You shouldn't have to apologize, it was your grieving. If anything, it was my fault for staying here when I should have let you process what happened. I am happy to see you in good spirits and eating however," he said before compulsively adding, "Perhaps I should have you over for dinner where I live."

A cocky smile crossed her lips as she said, "but I could not cook for you."

"If anything, I think my chef would kindly do the honors," he said as her face dropped.

She cleared her throat as she took his plate from him. "If I may ask sir, what is it that you do? I'd assume that you're a member of the clergy. However, I'm not assuming anything right now."

It was quiet as Clara wouldn't know who he was as the town of Grover was considered the earl's domain. In a way helping her was like helping a friend.

"I am a land owner," he said after a minute of silence. "A squire if you will. My lands are close to the earl of Edgewater, whom I assume you know owns your town." It was even more quiet as Clara looked stunned as he was slightly amused. So, he could silence her as she abruptly sat up her face aflame. "I did not want to embarrass you. I only wanted to help."

"I should be cleaning these dishes," she said her voice low. "I can walk you to your horse. I don't want to keep you from your duties."

Did he say something wrong, he thought before nodding, as she needed to get adjusted? "I did not mean to deceive you Miss Clara. I know members of the clergy don't always wear their robes, but I thought it was quite clear that I was of a higher standing." She paused as she turned a little pink. In a way that was a little cute.

"Thank you for helping me with my mother even though you didn't have to," she said. "Is that invitation for supper still available or shall I be cooking for myself from now on?"

Pleased Ernest only pretended to think. "Only if you don't mind me checking on you." His face decidedly neutral as he didn't want to influence any of her decisions.

Clara only raised her eyebrows, see him again? Wow, she thought wondering if there was anything special she did today that might have impressed him. She felt torn as Mr. Sinclaire was clearly just trying to comfort her through her mother's death. She didn't want to get her hopes up that he just wanted to see her in general though. Until finally she found herself nodding.

"Deal."


	2. The Second and Third Meeting

_**Two**_

A few days later Clara found herself apprehensive as she had told Briar everything. Mr. Sinclaire was coming again today before his visit with the earl of Edgewater. He had insisted on being there for her on her mother's funeral as she had reworked and dyed one of her older dresses black. Briar was on edge as her eyes light up and got wider and wider.

"Don't you see what this means Clara?" squealed Briar. "He really likes you."

"I think he just wants to help me with mama, I think he blames himself for getting me there too late. If I hadn't decided that I would let him ride me back, I would have been there." Her eyes flickered down to the floor as today she was burying her mother. "He probably won't want to see me after the funeral."

"Now that's not true," said Briar. "Well it is his fault, but he probably wants to see you again. I mean he seemed quite taken with you."

"Oh Briar," she said as she heard a knock on her door. She sighed as she opened it to see her neighbor from the south. She nodded as she accepted the bread pudding. Clara didn't know where to put all the food they were given her. Or the pig.

Then there was knocking from the door again as she sighed. There were so many people her mama had made deals with. "Oh," she said as she saw Mr. Sinclair there in dark clothes as she flushed as she let him in.

"I hope that this will help you," he said giving her a gift in a bag. Clara's eyes grew wide as she saw that it was money. "For the headstone."

"You didn't have to," she said a bit faintly. "I, I was going to sell some of our belongings to pay for that. The stone mason said I didn't have to pay him back right away."

"I insist," he said as Briar's eyes grew wide. "Otherwise I will drop it off myself."

She nodded as everyone started walking to the small parish that wasn't too far away. Ernest didn't mind walking as he was able to get a good look around at the village some exercise. It was rather unbecoming of a man of his stature to be more muscular then a laborer, but he kept himself healthy enough.

The ceremony was to start in ten minutes as several people all stood in the small church. He had to remind himself that her mother did work for the local men as several of them showed up to give their respects. He reached down and gently took her hand as she kept her eyes trained on her mother's casket. She had tears run down her cheeks silently as Briar took her other hand.

Briar insisted on going up with Clara as he complied as he followed behind them. Finally, the procession was over as he could only watch the casket be lowered into the ground. Clara crying softly into her friend's dress as he put a hand on her shoulder. After a few minutes she went to find the stone mason who made her headstone as Ernest watched her give him the money.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll find a way to repay you."

"How about repaying me you tell me about your mother," he said sincerely. "I never really knew her, and I bet you have a lot to say."

"How about over lunch?" asked Briar as Clara nodded. She'd find a way to repay him she thought to herself, but this was good.

"So, there was this one time," started Clara as they walked back to her home.

It felt good to tell stories as they had told numerous until Briar had to leave. Ernest joined her for dinner as he was enjoying the soup that she had prepared from a neighbor. His eyes never really left her except to glance at the clock to know when it was going to be time for him to leave. Clara had sat next to him as she passed a piece of dessert to him.

"This felt really nice Mr. Sinclaire," she said. "I never really told many people these stories. I suppose I shall write them down one day to share with my children one day. Maybe one day you'll tell me one of your own."

He smiled wryly knowing the stories he'd tell and the ones he wouldn't.

"Perhaps," he said. "I should probably be going but I'll be back in a couple of days or so."

She looked surprised as she figured after her mother's funeral he would go back to work. Clara understood that the social season was coming up and he would be going to several events. "Are you sure? Don't you have business."

"I have it every day, but it isn't all day like you may think," he said. "I shall see you soon." With that he kissed her hand before leaving out her door.

Clara nodded as she watched him get on his horse and leave.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

What was the third time she saw him, and the second visit Clara did a double take. He had his horse again as he was coming from the other side of her home. It seems as if today he was visiting her after visiting the earl of Edgewater.

"I must say Mr. Sinclaire I thought after last time you wouldn't be coming," she said as she opened the door after the first knock. "I thought after my mother's funeral I thought I'd never see you again."

"What makes you think I wouldn't visit I said I would," he said as he looked around. She was cleaning again as he noticed more and more gone. This time he didn't know what he would do with himself. Before he would at least help with the funeral. If he was any other man, she would have been right, Clara wouldn't have seen him again after the funeral. Instead, he found himself coming back.

"What is it that you think you could do?" she teased as he honestly didn't know that answer himself. When he and Roselyn were married, and if they spent time together; it was in the parlor with her playing a pianoforte. Roselyn might even paint something but here it seemed that Clara busied herself with sewing for entertainment.

It was quiet as they were staring at each other. "I propose a picnic," he said if a bit bold. "If I continue to visit you, the least I could do is get to know you better."

"And I you," she said a bit surprised. "Give me a few minutes, I'll need to get some food together. Perhaps you could find a basket for us?"

Ernest nodded as he looked around the sitting area for something as he noticed the two connecting doors. Ah so that must be she and her mother's bedrooms. He peered into the first room to see that everything was left untouched as it was slightly musty. He remembered her mother in in that room… Softly he shut it and then peered into the next as it was stairs. Clara's room thought Ernest as she slept in the loft. He shut that too not wanting to be caught in the bedroom.

Finally, he found a basket beside a chair, it was empty as he went to the kitchen and passed it to her. She had some of her leftovers that she put in bowels and sat a dishcloth at the bottom of the basket. Clara put the bowels of food in and covered that as well. Then finally put in some dessert off to the side.

"I have my favorite hill that I can show you," she said as she opened the door and locked it behind them.

After a few minutes of walking silently did Ernest have the horse tied off and eating his own lunch as Clara set up a spot.

She passed him a bowl and a fork as they started chewing softly.

"Alright, if I'm going to get to you know you better," said Ernest. "I know that this is improper to ask but I am curious, of what age are you?"

Clara just smiled as she pretended to think about it. "Why I am of thirty and five," she teased as he sent her his best knock it off face. "I am twenty and I think it's only fair that I should ask you the same question. How did you become a squire? I assume it's hereditary."

"Twenty and nine," he said as she was mildly surprised. "As you may know now that I'm the head of my house. I have had it passed down to me from my father, he did the same thing I did, and so forth back. Now what is it you do?"

"Seamstress," she said as she took a bit of her food. "I think we have other questions to discuss that is a little less formal." Clara looked up at the sky before pointing. "What does that cloud look like to you?"

Surprised Ernest never expected this question as he looked up. "A rabbit," he said after a minute. She nodded as he felt a little silly just looking up at the clouds. He had to think of something different then a normal 'how old are you' type of questions. "If you could be any animal what would it be?"

"See you do have creative questions," she teased as she poked his chest, as she thought about it. "A bird, I could fly anywhere and see places that I normally wouldn't."

They had gone back and forth for what felt like hours. The more he talked to her Ernest had to admit the air of mystery she emitted was gone. In its place was a sweet girl, one with a free spirit and dedicated young heart. As his suspicions were confirmed her father was dead. Clara had a sweet tooth as she tried to take some of his dessert. She liked dancing and wished she could see an opera one day where her mother performed. She could spend hours on this hill making up stories about the stories behind what the clouds formed.

And in turn she learned about him and his family. What it was like to have is job without going into too much detail. Then everything in between as he liked reading poetry and there was a swing at Ledford he'd get on from time to time. He told her about how he tried to help the women and children of London when he could. He even told her that his name was Ernest and he hated being called by the name Ernie.

"I suppose we should go back," said Ernest after a minute. Someone was bound to be searching for him at the manor.

"Oh but Mr. Sinclaire," she said protesting as she felt a raindrop on her cheek as angry clouds rolled in. "I suppose we should before we're all wet."

"Ernest," he said after a minute as he was watching her as she glared up at the clouds. "You can call me Ernest."

"We should get back before we're all wet Ernest," she said trying out his name as he quite liked it out of her mouth. Together the two of them raced for the cottage.


	3. The Fourth Meeting

_**Three**_

The fourth time he visited it was raining lightly when Ernest left Vincent's home. He had stopped at Clara's home as he knocked on her door, but nobody ever came. Frowning he knocked again before he heard her voice behind him.

"Mr. Sinclaire," she said as he turned to look at her a little shocked. Her green dress with tiny flowers all over it nearly all covered in mud. "I didn't expect you today, I was taking care of the animals." That was when his eyes settled on the basket of eggs on her arm. "If you just give me a minute I can change."

"Of course," he said as he held his hand out. "I can put the eggs away."

"Would you even know where they go?" she asked as a giggle escaped from her lips. Of course, she was teasing as Ernest just shook his head.

"I believe I do, they go in your cupboard," he said as she nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. She opened the door as held it open for him. Ernest looked around as she changed for the place the eggs went. Ah, he thought, as he spied the others and filled it accordingly. Perfect.

He hummed to himself as he went to her sitting area and found a spot as he made himself comfortable. This was his third time at her home as Ernest wondered what she did around here for fun. Of course, she had her chores and possibly work, but what else was there? That was when Clara graced him with her presence as he saw her standing there in a plain maroon gown.

"I must say Mr. Sinclaire I thought after last time you wouldn't be coming," she said. "The weather hasn't been letting up all week."

"I think it would be hard not to, your home is right between mine and where I need to be." Ernest noticed a few books by the fireplace that he had noticed before as he casually looked at the spines. "I didn't realize that you read so much."

"Just a few books here and there, the last newest book we acquired was Sense and Sensibility," she said as he raised a brow at that. That book was published five years ago. "I've always entertained the idea of finding this epic romantic love the writer talks about. I suppose one day I will marry a man who truly loves me as they do in books."

Ernest nodded his head as he pretended to listen. Honestly the thought of marrying for love was a silly notion. Love was never truly present in a relationship, but he supposed that someone of her stature could do it. He felt a small sting in his chest that this person would probably never be him. He shook that thought away from his mind, they were worlds apart and he hardly knew her.

"To be frank I really don't believe in that, it's silly" he said unable to not voice his opinion.

"Romantic love?" she asked incredulously. "How is it silly? I believe there's the right person out there for everyone."

"Until you realize their true motivations," he said as he paused, that really shouldn't have come out. Clara stopped and stared at him as she looked confused.

"And what does that mean Mr. Sinclaire?" she asked coolly as she stood close to him as she pulled the book off the shelf. " _If I could but know his heart, everything would become easy_."

"I've been hurt before," he said as his thoughts went to Roselyn as he could easily picture the duke on top of his wife in the dining room. His face grew hard as his hands balled into a first. Clara didn't seem to notice as she put the book back on the shelf.

"It seems as if you didn't find the right person," she said as she noticed his stance. "Mr. Sinclaire is something wrong?" she asked.

"Romantic love is something that cannot be easily found as you think," he said nearly snapping at her. "I should know my wife never really loved me. And yet once I did love her."

Clara was a little shocked by that response. She didn't know that he was married and yet he was seeing her. What did that make her? A wanton that was only trying to get into his trousers according to his wife? She composed herself as she was hearing what he said. Everything he was saying was past tense. "Your wife sir?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"I was married once before, she passed away in birth because of that man," said Ernest unable to help himself. Clara's jaw dropped slightly as she gently took his hand. That much she could understand as she pieced it together. He was married but his wife never truly loved him. And she passed away giving birth to another man's baby.

She sighed as she reached up and brushed her knuckles across his cheek. "This woman was very undeserving of you," said Clara sincerely meaning every word. "Every man deserves the same kind of respect that he gives his wife as much as a woman gives her husband. It's clear that she did not love or respect you. There is someone that will one day, you just need to find the right person."

"I'm sorry Clara you didn't need to know that," said Ernest in a quiet voice as he found himself stroking the back of her hand. "I don't think there is anyone there for me. I must go." He had stepped out of the firelight as she put her foot out in front of him to stop him. He glared at her as he couldn't help but wonder why on earth she would stop him.

"Ernest," she said her voice light and airy. "There are people like that regardless of social class. There is someone that much I know. Love can blossom in the most unexpected of places. If you wish to stay, and I hope you do, I can read you the first chapter in my book. At least until the rain stops."

He found himself breathing slightly more erratic as usual as Clara was holding his hand and her body close to his. Ernest had told her a secret that he told no one else and she still cared about him. Not only that but she used his first name. Part of himself knew that in this moment he could love _her_ , social class be damned.

"Alright," he said. "I'll stay and hear you read."

"And if I'm right you'll come back next week to hear the rest," she said smugly as she found a seat in the best chair as she opened to the first page as she began to read. "The family of Dashwood had long been settled in Sussex…"


	4. A Night At Ledford

**_Four_**

Ernest had his carriage prepared and the footman driving slowly as he spotted Clara's home from the road. Today was inevitable day that he would be bringing her over for dinner at Ledford Park. With her he could be less formal as he had decided to pick her up after his meeting with the earl. That was when he sat her walking there on the side of the road in her black dress.

"Clara," he said surprised as he saw her. "I was coming by to pick you up."

"Oh Ernest," she said as she smiled at him. "I was just walking and coming back from the village, I needed supplies to finish my sewing. I wanted to wear my best gown."

That was when he noticed the shopping bag as he told the driver to circle back. "I think you have something pretty on already," he said as she looked at him skeptical. She was still in her mourning clothes as she opened the door for him.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said as he sighed taking in the smell of oatmeal for some reason. He supposed that was breakfast as she came back down in a simple spring green dress with a split skirt that was white underneath. She had tied her hair up in braids and pulled back in a bun. Together the two of them went off to the carriage as Ernest told her about this woman at the shelter he helped find a job.

"Why won't you ever tell someone about your kindness?" she asked as they were nearing the manor.

"Well I do believe that it should be done without the recognition of others," he said as he raised a brow. How did she know that he never told anyone?

"Well that is a noble thing sir," she said as they pulled in front of the manor.

The door opened as he helped Clara out from the step. Her jaw dropped amazed as she could see that the home was rather magnificent, made with stone as she saw beautiful landscapes as she took in the scent of the flowers. She honestly didn't know where to look first. Ernest only watched as she was curious and asked question after question as he answered the best he could. He could not take credit for his home but he did take great pride in it.

Together they stepped into the foyer as the butler ushered them to the dining room. None of his staff seemed to question where he had picked up the girl that was on his arm. That didn't seem to matter as they were seated quickly for dinner. Ahh, right he had told them to be prepared for two meals by the time he had come home. That meant that he had to worry about dinner being over too quickly.

"Your home is quite amazing Mr. Sinclaire," she said glanced around noticing the wallpapered walls, fine decorations, and nice dishes. Part of him was worried that she would be doing nothing but staring but after she seemed satisfied she turned back to him. "So, what are we having? Or should be instructing the cook on how to make my favorite soup?"

He stifled a laugh as he shook his head. "No, tonight is pork with potatoes and mixed vegetables," he said as she giggled. "Although we are starting with a soup."

"Perhaps I should make that next time myself," she said. "I have this pig with no idea of what to do with it. I couldn't just kill it but now I'd have a reason."

The butler only raised his brow but said nothing as their food was being served in front of them. Gently, Ernest told her which fork and spoon to use in what order. They were starting out with a soup as they ate unhurried as they talked. His smile wide as she told him about other random gifts from people. One women even offered to live with her as Ernest just chuckled.

Once dinner and dessert were served and eaten were the dishes long taken away did Ernest lead her out to the garden.

He watched as she was delighted as he explained that it was his grandmother and mother that kept the gardens nice and organized. "This is my favorite place my mother used to take me here when I had a bad day or in a mood," he said as he showed her a well that was a little off to the side. "Make a wish and toss a coin in the fountain."

"And what will you wish for? Me to stay here tonight?" she teased as Ernest looked shocked as he felt his body warm up. While that might not have been the initial one on his mind, the thought nagged the back of his mind.

"Are you always this forward?" he asked before pulling out a coin and handing one to her.

"But I bet you're thinking it now," she teased as she smiled at him "Never mind that, why don't you show me what to do?"

Ernest demonstrated as she followed in his instructions clearly as she had thrown the coin into the water. He only curiously studied her as he was hoping that she would say her wish aloud. When she didn't he only looked amused as he could only try to guess himself. Together they just took a turn around the gardens as he noticed how late it was getting, perhaps she would have to stay the night.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

To his delight, Clara did stay the night as he had declared it too late after dinner for her to be going out alone. Especially since they had let the time slip away from them. A bit in a hurry he had James prepare rooms not too far from his own. Perhaps… He couldn't let his thoughts get too eager.

The thought of having her around was a nice change that he though. Ernest thought it was even nicer to know that she was just for himself, sort to speak. She didn't know anyone in society and she wasn't influenced by them. She was just herself as Ernest was thrilled to not have a fake person around him.

"I guess you got your wish," teased Clara as he lead her up to her room.

He had a blush on his cheeks as Clara smiled cheekily back at him. Then he rolled his eyes as Ernest stood in front of her door as he opened it for her.

"Good night Clara," he said as he felt the urge to kiss her goodnight but couldn't do it.

"Good night Ernest," she said and boldly tip-toed up to him and kissed his cheek. He felt the heat rise throughout his body. Ernest kissed her cheek back as he liked the contact of her body next to his own. They haven't been this close since he had told her about Roselyn as their eyes met.

Her lips parted as Ernest tried to keep it together. It wasn't like he didn't think of kissing her but here didn't seem to be the right time. He gulped as she seemed to be closing the gap between them and he didn't move away. Her feet arched up again as he leaned in to meet her halfway as their lips met.

And it felt amazing as Clara's lips were warm and smooth against his own. It was wet and yet warm as he felt a tingle run down his spine. She smelt like spring and honey as he melted into the kiss. Her smaller frame melted into his own like a puzzle piece that was missing.

They had parted again as he was sure that his face was aflame now. The dazed look on her face was replaced with an ear to ear grin. Her hands held his as her green eyes were sparkling.

"Thank you,That was my first kiss," she said. "Good night Ernest."

"Sweet dreams," he said as she had a musical laugh escape her lips.

Her first kiss? That was something as Ernest mentally scolded himself. Her kiss was perfect he thought as he couldn't help but want to do it again and again. Not just kiss her lips either, but her cheek. Her forehead, the top of her head, all over and he wanted her to do the same. They could kiss seriously, gently, senselessly, sensually, and all the time.

She walked in as he made sure it was gently shut behind her before heading off to his own room. Which was thankfully a door away from her. Which was a bad thing as he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to kissing her in his bed.

Stop it, he thought, before stripping and getting into bed for the night.

The next morning Ernest woke up remembering that Clara was in the next room as he felt his heart race. She was still here, she had to be, as he wondered how he could face her again after last night. That was her first kiss and it was here in the middle of the night outside bedroom doors.

"Good morning," said a voice as he saw her standing in his doorway. Clara was here? In his bedroom?! Ernest sat up in his bed as he saw that she had a tray in her hands. "I found your kitchen and asked the cooks if I could bring breakfast up to you. I know it's still early but it seemed like a good idea."

With that she walked in and sat at the edge of his bed and placed the tray between them. Rolls with jam, eggs, and ham for them both sat there as she sat at the foot of his bed.

"Thank you," he said surprised. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to especially since you let me stay and that kiss last night…" She let her voice trail off as she had that sparkle in her eye. He took a biscuit as he was glad he still had his long shirt on. Still she wasn't supposed to see in him like this but then again, this situation was entirely different and new.

Together the two of them finished the food off as she left to drop the dishes off leaving him to change. This was quite a weekend as he felt that flutter in his stomach. This could be more often than once, he thought, if he could only admit his feelings. He shook his head as he headed down the steps.

Clara was already there talking with Nancy as she was smiling about something. His former governess and current head of the house were sipping tea together. Not even worrying about what they were saying Ernest joined them.

"I was thinking before I dropped you off that we could take another turn of the gardens," said Ernest. "Perhaps I could teach you archery or show you some other places on the estate."

Nancy raised her eyebrows as a ghost of a smile formed on her lips. He didn't say anything as he was watching Clara who looked curious at the options presented to her.

"Let's do both," she said as Ernest offered her his arm.

Together they wandered around outside as he showed her his favorite spots. His grandmother's favorite spots. The stables as he noticed that Clara had a way with animals as they let her pet them as a stable hand gave her carrots to feed. They rounded off into a pond as they sat there quietly as he enjoyed the silence with her.

It was so peaceful in fact, that Clara laid her head on his arm, as he smiled fondly at her. For the briefest of seconds he could see them doing this often. Eventually they would have children playing around at their feet or splashing each other or… Ernest felt his cheeks burn as he didn't need to have that image in his head. Couldn't they just be a man and a woman in love?

Love, he thought, that had to be the feeling. He truly cared about her and her happiness and would give her anything.

"Alright let's try the archery next," said Clara after ten minutes. "I think I could beat you."

"It's not about beating each other," he said with a wry smile. "However, I wish you lots of luck."

They had found the equipment as he showed her the position with the bow in front of her. His hands touching her skin softy as he positioned her arms properly her body close to his. Then he watched as her arrow sailed to the outer edges of the target. Ernest showed off a little as he hit the middle with precision as they practiced together for an hour until he looked at the sky as the sun dial reached its peak.

"Perhaps I think it's time for you to leave," said Ernest a bit sadly as he remembered his business with the earl. "Briar will be looking for you and I have a meeting. I do hope that you enjoyed your time at Ledford. My home is here whenever you should want to come."

He hoped that he didn't upset her as Clara gently took his hand.

"I think it is too. Your home is very lovely Ernest as I have enjoyed my time here immensely. I believe that I will be taking up on your offer one day."

He smiled as they walked back to the carriage as he got it prepared for her as they took one last turn around the garden. She looked like she belonged here as they held hands. The carriage was ready to go as he dropped her off at her small cottage first as he made sure she got in okay. After all it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

Once they were inside the cottage did Clara kiss him as he felt her warm lips on his once more. "I wanted to do that again," she said. "As a thank you for, well, everything."

He kissed her again glad that they weren't seen. "Until next time."

Clara giggled as he left out her door feeling like a man ready to take on the world.


	5. Proposal Talk

_**Five**_

By the time Ernest came for the seventh or was it the eighth? There was definitely time between each meeting. This time he noticed that this time he wasn't alone. The start of the social season was coming, and he had to regrettably tell her that he would not be visiting as much if at all. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the voices inside. It would have been rude to just listen in as he knocked anyway.

"Who is that?" asked the voice that was of a young man. He felt his stomach lurch as he was hoping that the voice was Briars. He had come to like the girl but didn't truly know her.

The door swung open as Clara stood there relieved to see him.

"Mr. Sinclaire,' she said pleased to see him as she greeted him with a smile. "It's so nice to see you, please come in." Part of him was hoping that she would call him Ernest until he saw Briar glaring at a man with dark hair.

"Francis," said Clara as she attempted to smile at him. "This is Mr. Sinclaire, he helped me organize my mother's funeral. Mr. Sinclaire this is Mr. Olsen. He's, um…" Her voice trailed off as Ernest got a good look at the young man.

"Waiting for the answer to my marriage proposal," said Francis as he was watching Clara carefully almost like a hungry wolf leaning in for its prey. "I was hoping that you would say yes Ms. Mills. I understand with your mother's passing that it might be lonely here in. I am hoping to give you companionship and love like you deserve."

Ernest felt his heart flip as she was being proposed marriage in front of his eyes. He watched the man as he tried to reach for her hands, but Clara nimbly pulled away from him. Briar wasn't happy either as she reached for Clara as the two girls linked arms. Ernest's thoughts were far away from the moment as Clara was being proposed to. Part of him couldn't see straight as he… No, he shouldn't be thinking of her like that. They were of completely different social classes then again that never really mattered to him. No, the only reason that thought even came to his mind is how putting Clara in that group was like throwing bread to the birds. She would have been torn apart.

"She said no Francis," said Briar, that caused Ernest to pull out of his trance.

"It's going to keep being no," said Clara a hard look on her face. "I'm not marrying just anyone who is going to come to my door just to keep me from being lonely. I'm happy just the way I am. Thank you for coming but you should be leaving now."

So this happened before and he was just now hearing about this? Francis looked at both Briar and then at him as he pursed his lips and headed for the door.

"You'll have to say yes to a proposal sooner or later," he said as he turned back to the room before heading down the path.

"That was very impressive the way you handled that," said Ernest as the man was completely out of view now. He didn't even have to step in to help defend her. He had to admit with that fire and determination she could very well stand her own within society. "I didn't know you had potential suitors."

"They just started coming this week since my mourning period is over," said Clara a bit sourly. "Everyone wants a pretty bride and someone to cook for them. I'm waiting for love and I don't think it would be from the likes of Francis. If you excuse me I need to scream into a pillow." With that she headed upstairs to her bedroom leaving him with Briar.

The girl saw that they were alone as she turned to Mr. Sinclaire. "Two days ago, a young man named Timothy came to propose to her. He tried to grab at her skirt," said Briar. "My father was coming to visit and stopped him."

Ernest felt his face harden as he heard that one as he felt the need to rush up there and kiss her. Clara had said that people were the same regardless of class but…

"Four days ago, a young man named Robert proposed to her and she said no," said Briar as she was glaring at him. "Now Robert is very nice, he's wealthy, a merchant owners son. Any other girl in the village would have married him, including Clara once upon a time."

This was news to him about Clara and some Robert fellow.

"She's holding out for you," said Briar. "Are you going to propose to her or not?"

Then in one fail swoop did Ernest lock his jaw as he stared at her surprised and annoyed. "Excuse me?"

Briar only got in close to him as he refused to back away from her. "You heard me, Clara wants to marry for love and I know how much she likes you," said Briar with a pause as she poked his chest. "She's being showing you how much she likes you. Ever since you trusted her with some secret she's been up in arms about possibly being with you regardless of social class. Are you going to do it or not?"

Ernest thought about it as they did spend time together and if society knew what was going on between them, well, they might as well be married. "I shouldn't have gotten her hopes up like that," he admitted as much as he hated to say it. "To be honest the only reason I haven't or thought about it is because of how society will tear her up. I could protect her as best as I possibly could and I can only hope that it's enough. I really do love her which is why I'm not…"

"You love me," said a voice from behind them a bit shaky.

They swirled around to see Clara there her eyes wide as her jaw dropped. It was deathly quiet as she looked at Briar first.

"I'm sorry Clara I was only trying to help," she said as Clara nodded at her friend.

Then she turned to look at him as Ernest only watched her. In essence, he had told Clara that he was in love with her. When had he fallen for her? Could it have been any number of the times he visited her or possibly even earlier? The day and night she spent in his home? Ernest only drank her in as she was standing in front of him her hair slightly mused. Her cheeks were bright pink, and her eyes were nothing but adoration.

"Clara," he started to say as she threw her arms around him and feverishly kissed him.

Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but on the lips as Briar gasped. Their lips met, and he practically melted. Ernest had been wanting to do this for a long time to kiss her, more than just sweet one they had done earlier. Forgetting about the audience in a heated rush of response he kissed her back his hands gently taking her own off him as he held them. They pulled apart as their breathing was gasps.

Their foreheads were touching as he smiled their hands still tight. "I love you too," she said sweetly as he couldn't believe he as hearing this. "Does this mean we'll get married?"

"Married," he sputtered echoing her words. He took a controlled breath as he didn't know what to say to that, he was trying to protect her by having her here. Away from his high-class society. Although sadly where young men were proposing to her and will be continuing doing so long as long as she was unwed. "What about Robert? The one who proposed to you?"

She looked quizzically at him as Briar sheepishly stepped back.

"Ernest once upon a time I very well may have but I want to be with you," she said as she smiled at his name. "I know you want to protect me from what people will say and not see me hurt. I think I can handle myself just fine so long as I have you with me."

They stared intently into each other's eyes as he didn't know what to say. Clara was important to him as he wanted her with him. The social season was coming up, he thought bitterly, as he would have woman jumping into his arms that wasn't her.

"Stay with me," he said softly. "I'll give you a proper proposal and we can get married as soon as possible," he said.

"Oh Ernest," she said as she kissed him again as Briar only watched thrilled for them.

Now he just knew that he had to teach her a thing or two about running a household as he wanted nothing more than to have her stay with him for the rest of the day. They had broken apart as Ernest knew what he had to do next, find his mother's wedding ring and talk to Bishop Monroe. "I shall be back tomorrow with a carriage," he said as he kissed her head.


	6. The Earl of Edgewater

_**Six**_

Lord Vincent of Edgewater was dropped off in front of Ledford park as he thanked his driver that would park off in the stables. Outside waiting for him was Ernest himself already waiting as patient as ever. What surprised him was a young lady that was giggling on his arm as Ernest was smiling. It was seemed to be rare occasions when he would see the young man smile.

"Vincent," said Ernest as he walked up the steps to greet him properly as the two shook hands. His eyes flitted over to the woman as she was silent but a ghost of her laugh still on her lips. She was rather pretty with her dark brown hair tied up in a braided bun and her spring green gown showing off her bosom just right. Something about her, however, made Vincent feel slightly more at ease. Then as he met her eye he bowed to her and kissed her hand. "Miss."

"May I introduce my fiancé?" said Ernest as Vincent smiled at the young woman. He could plainly see Ernest was in love with her, just by the way he smiled at her. It was nice to see that Ernest found someone that he truly cared about. "Miss Clara Mills."

"It's nice to meet you sir," she said as she dipped into a curtsy. She looked familiar at Vincent respectfully kissed her hand. Mills, where had he… Oh, he thought, that was Mary's last name. He thought of her often, but she was always his Mary in his thoughts foregoing any surname.

"Clara this is my business associate and mentor, Earl Vincent of Edgewater."

"It is an honor to meet you miss," he said as he could swear she looked familiar as he couldn't quiet place it.

"And it is a great honor to meet you," said Clara as she smiled up at him. She had a twinkle in her eye as Vincent could see that Ernest noticed as well.

Together they had gone inside the manor as Vincent watched his fiancé closely. Some of her mannerisms reminded him of… Nay that was impossible he thought brushing that thought away. It would have been impossible anyway. Beside them a lady's maid had joined them carrying an old hatbox.

"I should continue moving my stuff, it was very nice to meet you," said Clara as she bowed to Vincent one last time as Ernest kissed her cheek. With that she turned to lead the lady's maid to her new chambers.

The two men had started toward the stairs as Ernest lead Vincent to his study. Then, as if in slow motion, Briar had accidently tripped spilling the contents of the box across the floor as what looked like letters were strewn across the floor. Clara had picked up a few as Ernest had as well as the ladies maid was apologizing adamantly up and down.

Vincent handed the maid an old letter that landed at his feet still in its envelope. He was rather taken aback to see it was **his** handwriting this was a letter that he had written to Mary. Or rather what his handwriting used to look like. Mary's name written in his handwriting across the front as Vincent was surprised to see the letters. Where had these come from? Quickly he peeked inside to see that he remembered writing this letter himself. How on earth…

"Thank you sir," said the maid as he reluctantly handed it to her.

"I'm very sorry my lord," said Clara quickly as the maid seemed to pale just a little. She had sent her maid the best let's talk look. Vincent knew that look all too well when Henrietta would send that look to Miss Sutton. "I should help my lady's maid continue unpack my things."

"Yes of course _your_ things," said Vincent as he snapped his eyes in her direction. Carefully he watched as Ernest had checked over her to make sure that she was okay. He could see it as he watched her now. What he couldn't place he could clearly see now. That was Mary's daughter as he tried not to gasp out and cause attention. Somehow, he had to ask her just to slip in a word and see her reaction. "Enjoy your letters."

"Oh, yes of course," said Clara as she held the box firmly in her hands. "If I may I shall leave you to your business."

"Of course," said Ernest as he gently kissed her cheek once more. "We shall see you at lunch."

She nodded at them with a huge grin on her face as she bowed out. Vincent only wondered how they would have his letters. Could she?! No that would impossible wouldn't it? Of course, he could see Mary in her but what of her father? Mary claimed that she would never love again but the girl before was clearly hers.

"What a charming girl," he said as much as he could muster. The smile on Ernest's face could tell him that he agreed.

"I couldn't agree more. Now onto business."

His mind was far from business as she had his letters as an hour passed then eventually two as he contributed half-heartedly. They randomly signed some papers and looked at the numbers. The girl was clearly Mary's daughter as he could cross out Clara just finding the letters, as if that was even possible. The questions in his mind just kept coming. Who was her father? Had she even read the letters? Judging from her age, could Clara be his daughter?!

Now Vincent had to solve the answers with cleverly placed questions. It wasn't like he could just turn to Ernest and say his fiancé is his daughter. One he had with Mary. She looked like her as his heart warmed. Ernest was talking about business as he struggled to pay attention.

"Would you mind?" asked Ernest breaking his thought process.

"Yes, yes, that would be perfect."

"Really?"

"Of course," he said having no clue what he agreed on as Ernest just nodded. "I'm sorry for being distant. I'm feeling a little hungry is all."

He watched as Ernest looked at the clock in his study with a small smile. "It seems as if time has gotten away from us. It is just about after high noon here. I shall gather Clara, unless you would like to walk down together."

Vincent only shook his head, "I don't mind meeting you there. Go and see your fiancé, I'm sure she would love to escort you."

Ernest nodded as he gave his mentor an odd look before bowing and heading toward her quarters. Now he would be able to see the girl and properly question her.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

Ernest had found the parcel that he had delivered and headed toward Clara's room. He had one of the shop owners pick out a dress for her when he was in town. His seamstress was happy to give him her measurements as it was a surprise. He knocked on her door as Briar opened it for him avoiding his eye, probably from what happened early, as he just ignored it. She was perfectly fine.

"I have a dress I'd like you to wear," he said as he handed her the box. "We'll be having lunch here shortly."

Clara looked surprised as she looked at the box before accepting it with a smile. "To what do I have this honor?" she teased. Before he could say anything, she hugged him as he became warm all over."Thank you, Ernest I will be ready soon."

"There is something that I would like to speak to you about," he said heart racing wondering what she would say or do when he told her this next part. Ernest hoping that she would kiss him as he did love her lips pressed against his own.

"Yes Ernest?" she asked as Briar peeled back the tissue paper.

"If the earl asks when the wedding is, it will be this this Saturday at nine. At All Saints Parish and Bishop Monroe will be leading the ceremony. All the details have been arranged and your dress fitting is tomorrow. I'd imagine you want to pick that for yourself?"

"Ernest," she said breathlessly as she kissed him. He kissed back as he kept his hands firmly on her waist. This felt so good as he didn't want to stop as pulled away from him briefly.

"I should get changed," she said as he kissed her cheek once more. He paused at the door wondering if they would talk about him. This was confirmed as he could hear Briar now.

Briar only squealed. "Married this weekend, how romantic is that? And the way he kissed you. I don't think there's anything that could make this better."

"I don't think so either," she said as Ernest smiled and hurried down to his own room to switch out jackets.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

Vincent waited until Ernest was gone as he let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to constantly bug him wondering until lunch started. Even then Clara was perfectly polite not to add extra information. It would have been rude but perhaps Ernest kept any information on her in his study. As tempting as that was there couldn't possibly be anything and he would surely tell his stuff had been rifled through.

Gathering all his courage he headed down to the dining room. Following quickly Clara and Ernest had joined him as they were seated at the grand table. The couple sitting next to each other and himself on the other side of Ernest.

"It's nice to see you again sir," said Clara as he nodded in her direction. Oh, this was a perfect opener he thought.

"You as well. Did you enjoy reading your letters?" asked Vincent cautiously as that was when they had seen each other.

Clara gave him a tiny smile as Ernest just raised an eyebrow at him."Oh, um, not yet. I haven't been able to read any of my mother's things since her passing," she said as there was sadness in her eyes. He felt his heart ache as the news set in his mind. Mary, his songbird, was gone?

"I'm sorry," said Vincent. "Truly, I know what it's like to lose a parent. That must be tough for you and your father." He had to keep his composure as that was hard news to swallow right now.

"I never really knew my father, he died before I was born you see," she said. Vincent only nodded as that left him even more confused. If she was around twenty then Mary would have had to marry someone right after their annulment. Then promptly die not too long after. Or he was Clara's father after the three nights they were together. Why would she tell her daughter that he was dead?

A maid had come over to Clara to ask about the food as she quickly excused herself.

Ernest watched her leave before rounding on him. "I had told you that both of her parents were dead," he said a bit anxiously. Vincent felt himself grow a little warm, in the midst of their business he must have said something about Clara and their lunch. He had been wrapped so much in his thoughts that he never caught it. "This is her first lunch with you and I wanted it to go over well."

"I'm sorry Ernest," said Vincent, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"That's understandable," said Ernest tersely before letting out a small chuckle. "There was a lot of numbers this afternoon."

"Yes, now where did you say she was from again?" asked Vincent as quickly ran through his mind of what he knew what happened to Mary. She was living in Grover last he knew and she had a job sewing.

"She and her mother were living in Grover," said Ernest as Clara re-entered the room as she took her seat back.

Clara explained that she was replacing one of their side dishes as Vincent felt his heart explode. She was truly Mary's daughter as that much was confirmed. Now he just had to figure out if she would be his daughter and that was simple math. When they had laid together last and nine months later… Only thing how to properly ask her age? Or birthday even?

The conversation switched to recent books that they had read as he was taking her in. Clara was rather charming the way that she recited her favorite passages and what she took from the books. Ernest had been sharing his poetry books with her as Vincent could tell.

"That is an excellent take on A Midsummer's Night Dream," said Vincent as she told him about one of the plays she had read. "You have such an inquisitive mind for such a young lady."

Clara beamed at the praise as the dessert started to be shuffled out. "Thank you, sir."

"She's been a wonderful addition to this house," agreed Ernest as Clara sat up straighter.

"So, when's the wedding?" he asked as a small bowl of baked apple pudding was placed in front of them. Maybe it would be in a month or so and he could be here to get to know her. Could it be possible for him to walk her down the aisle as her father?!

"This Saturday at nine sir," said Clara as she took the first bite. As Vincent was a little stunned, this weekend? If she was truly his daughter; he never really got a chance to know her before she was a married woman. Then again, she would be around rather than being a part of the social season. She might even give him grandchildren sooner. "It's at All Saints Parish, Bishop Monroe will be officiating the ceremony."

"Splendid," said Vincent excited and ever so slightly disappointed.

"Yes, I must thank you again for agreeing to be one of our witnesses," said Ernest as he smiled at Clara. Oh, he had agreed to that. It was part of their business talk and it was probably the last bit of conversation before heading down to lunch.

"It's no problem Ernest, you're one of my friends," he said as Clara smiled at them both. "I only wish that you had someone to walk you down the aisle Miss Mills."

"I'm sure their spirits will be guiding me," said Clara, "I believe that they're very proud of me. I can only hope that one day I'll honor them by giving my children their names and passing on my mother's teachings. I'm sure that they would be delighted, a little Mary or Vincent Sinclaire."

Vincent watched Ernest who's eyes never left her as she spoke. He turned slightly pink at the mention of children as a faint smile crossed his lips. The more that he got to know her and how much he knew Ernest, they would be great parents. Then he did a double take as Clara knew her father's name, his name, as he began to feel a little misty eyed. She may not have read the letters yet, but she knew his name. All that made his heart skip as his suspicions were confirmed.

Before he could even stop himself, his mouth started to speak before his thoughts could catch up. "That was really beautiful. If I may I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle if you wish," he said as Ernest snapped up to look at him. Clara's eyes grew wide as she blushed faintly.

"That is very generous of you Vincent, are you sure that you would want to do that?" asked Ernest as Clara's lips parted in an o shape.

"I am a sentimental man Ernest and I believe Clara here has earned my respect," he said as he smiled at her. This was his daughter, it was the least he could do until he could show her some proof. She believed that he was dead for much of his life after all. "Every young lady should have someone to walk her down the aisle."

"I would be most pleased if you decide you would like to," said Clara as he nodded.

"It's settled then," he said.

It appeared as if most of their dessert had gone a little cold as he ate it anyway. Vincent knew that he had to find a way to prove it to her.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

"Can you believe it Briar, the Earl of Edgewater wants to walk me down the aisle," she said as Briar hung up her dress.

"We were wrong," said Briar as she started to untie Clara's hair down for the night. "This could get better."

"I'm just still surprised that he offered it," said Clara. "I mean I just told them about my parents. Not only that but he invited me to this women's circle before he left. His wife and her son's fiancés are there and some other noblewomen."

"What do they do?" asked Briar as she gathered the pins and put them shook out her hair as she stood up to get to her bed for the night.

"Apparently it's something like a gossip circle. They paint and embroider and play the pianoforte. Ernest and the earl thought that I would fit in fine. Ernest did say that it might be dull and its where rumors start," said Clara as she bit her bottom lip. She hoped that she could fit in fine with them before shrugging, she could only do her best.

"You should go to a couple of the meetings. Then if you don't like them just stop going, if they ask just say that you're with child and can't travel," said Briar as Clara just let out a short laugh.

"The earl's home is not very far," she said as she looked at the pile of things she had yet to go through from her mother's room.

Taking a deep breath, she first picked up the jewelry box. She had a few items from her time in theatre as she opened it to find costume jewelry of fake pearls and fool's gold. None of this would matter to her now as she had the real thing as she put most of it in the get rid of pile. The only thing she kept was the actual box for anything new. Briar was gently pulling them in a small bag to either be sold or given away. Maybe it would be precious to someone else one day.

Once that was done, Clara turned to look at her mother's books that she had brought with her. Ernest probably had so many as she decided to keep some well-beloved copies and get rid of the last of it. Then finally she turned and looked at the box with her parents love letters.

"You can do it," encouraged Briar as Clara sighed as she reached out for the box and then retracted her hand.

"I can't do it Briar," she said as her eyes stung with tears. "Read their letters. It's extremely private and I should find it too difficult. It's their life before me and I feel like I'm intruding. What if my father isn't as perfect as I made him out to be?"

"You'll never know," said Briar as she handed her a letter as Clara's fingers brushed against the old parchment as her tears started to fall some as Briar put a hand on her shoulder. Then there was a knock at the door as Clara quickly wiped her face as best as she could.

"Clara I," started Ernest as he saw her tearing up with the box right in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just finding it difficult to be going through my mother's things is all. The last of it is my mother's letters and some of her diaries."

"I'm sorry," he said as he went over and hugged her as he took in the few items that had remined to be sorted through. He could only imagine what it would be like if he was reading his mother's letters to his father as he felt a faint smile on his face. Clara lead on him as she he took in her scent as he helped her off the bed. "I thought I'd ask if you would join me in my bed tonight?"

Clara's eyes snapped up to him as she looked a little surprised.

"No no, nothing like that. I just mean if you need someone with you tonight if you might be feeling lonely," he said as he wouldn't touch her that way until the wedding night. Clara's eyes soften as she looked at him with a small smile.

"I would very much enjoy that," she said as she got off the bed as they walked down to his room. Ernest pulled his covers aside as he got in first as Clara joined next to him.

"Thank you Ernest," she said as he could still see her eyelashes wet as how close they were. He felt his heart quicken as she cuddled up against his side. Ernest put an arm around her as he kissed her head as he blew the last candle out.


	7. Wedding Day

_**Seven**_

The rest of the days bled together leading up to the wedding. According to Ernest not many other people will be there, just a few of his associates. Briar of course sitting on her side and a few other people who wished to go to an early Saturday mass that would be following. Clara didn't seem to care however as she was just thrilled to be getting married.

Ernest had even given her the pleasure of teaching her a few things to prepare for the woman's circle, since she insisted on going. He couldn't teach her pianoforte or how to paint, but he did teach her card games and some basic French.

"You look beautiful Clara," said Briar as she laced up her stays on the day of the wedding. "I can't believe you own a dress like this."

"Honestly, I can't either," said Clara as she admired the gown hanging in her wardrobe. It was a blue gown with a lace overlay that was so pale it almost looked white if it wasn't for the sun. She had picked out a darker blue sash to wear underneath her breast as Briar helped her into it.

"He's going to be left speechless."

"I hope he's just as excited as I am," said Clara as she slipped on her new soft leather boots Ernest had given her.

"I bet he's thrilled," said Briar as she held the door open for her.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

"And where are you going Vincent?" asked Dominique as she saw her son putting on his best jacket. She was passing by his room as she saw him admiring his reflection as he was rather proud to be walking Clara down the aisle. Vincent only grinned up at his mother as softly tutted at her.

"I'm going to Mr. Sinclaire's wedding," said Vincent. "It's going to be in one hour. Mother I had told you it was today right?"

"I remember," said Dominique. "Who did you say she was again? One of his tenant's daughters? I understand that he doesn't have to be with someone titled but that young girl sure married up. So much so that she might not be able to keep up."

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "I think she will do just fine. She seems like a very educated young lady and she makes him happy. Now I should be off and shall be back around dinner." He nodded at her as he headed toward the door.

"I can't wait to meet her at the sewing circle," said Dominique as she huffed off to find something to do. Vincent was keeping something from her, but she just wasn't entirely sure what.

Vincent only felt slightly guilty for not telling his mother about Clara. She still didn't know which would have put her in an awkward position. He should really wait to tell his mother after she was married anyway. That way she wouldn't be worrying about details and wanting to do something over the top. Or even go as far as breaking their engagement. He would be able to get to know her himself.

Sighing he went to find his wife to let her know that he was leaving as he went to her room. It was still rather early, she might be asleep. Gently he rapped on her door but nothing as he tried again. Cautiously he opened the door and stepped in only to see the bed made. She was already awake as he turned back to go searching again as he saw her drawer ajar.

"Oh," said a voice at the door. "Vincent what are you doing here?"

He peered over his shoulder to see Henrietta there as he let out a sigh. "I came to tell you that I was leaving for Mr. Sinclaire's wedding. I already had a small breakfast and won't be back around dinner."

"Of course," she said with a small smile. "You should probably start getting there."

"I will be heading down here in a minute," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about something as well." Vincent headed toward the bed as he sat down and patted a seat next to him. She sighed as she went and sat down next to him. "I have taken the liberty to invite the new Mrs. Sinclaire to your sewing circle sometime within the next few weeks. If I were to talk to her about it sometime at the reception I wanted to know what a good day would be."

Henrietta looked thoughtful as was probably thinking about her week. Vincent found himself looking around her room as he noticed that drawer that was ajar.

"Vincent," said Henrietta as he reached out to the drawer.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her. Confused he went to push it closed when he noticed the plain dusty box. "What happened to keeping things tidy?" Before she could stop him, he had already opened the box to see the very familiar handwriting. This was Mary's letters to him…

"We will be talking about these when I get back," said Vincent as held the box. "I should be getting to Mr. Sinclaire's wedding."

With a firm look he headed toward the door.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

Ernest was pacing as Bishop Monroe was watching him a bit amused. He had gone and got a special license for them to marry as the guests were filtering in the small church. In fact, Ernest could already see Mr. Chambers sitting there and the earl was in the back waiting with Clara.

"Ernest, everything will be fine," said Bishop Monroe as he held his sermon book. "It will be nine o'clock in three minutes and then you will be married."

"I'm just really happy," he said after a minute. "Over the moon really."

"Well I'm glad. It'll only be an hour here and then as soon as the parish register is filled out you'll be married forever."

"Thank you for doing this," said Ernest as Bishop Monroe only smiled, after all it was his job, and this was special for him.

Then the back doors opened as the earl of Edgewater and Clara holding his arm with a bouquet of orange blossoms as that smile on his face dropped from his smile to something of awe. She looked very angelic as she had a small grin on her face as she clutched the earls arm. He couldn't take his own eyes off her as Ernest caught his breath.

The earl stopped in front of them as he slinked off to the side as Clara passed off her flowers to Briar. Once her hands were freed he reached over and held them as she flushed and stood close to him. Bishop Monroe raised a brow but said nothing as he opened his book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony," started the bishop as the ceremony started.

Ernest tried to watch the bishop as his eyes kept straying to Clara next to him. She looked breathtaking as he felt his heart speed up. He was marrying a woman that he loved and love him back for real. This was truly the best day for him as his mind drifted to tonight and the night after and the night after that. The idea of waking up next to her only delighted him more and more.

Then he had to wake up to say his vows to her. "I Ernest take thee Clara to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

She said her line as he found the ring he kept in his pocket as he put it on her finger. Clara's smile bigger than before as if it was remotely possible. They knelt as he played his part well as his eyes kept drifting off to look at her. Until he heard the final line of the ceremony as they were passed a quill pen to sign the parish book as they filled it in.

"I love you," he said softly as they walked out of the church together.

"I love you too," she said as he gently kissed her cheek softly as the onlookers sighed happily for them.

Everything was perfect.


	8. Wedding Night

**Caution this chapter is rated M beyond the line break. This is a wedding night story and it's going to be pretty smutty I think. You have been warned.**

 ** _Eight_**

People were gathered in her home as Clara rather liked the sound of that, her home. It was a far cry from the cottage that she once lived. She spied Ernest talking with a man named Mr. Chambers next to the pianoforte. The music making the room much livelier as she was congratulated left and right from various people.

She thanked them as Briar was bringing out more food for the guests. Her eyes wide at the people who did show up as they looked fancy.

"Congratulations," said Briar as she made sure they were alone before squeezing her hand. "You're telling me everything I missed."

"Of course," she said in a proper voice as Briar cracked a smile before melting away into the shadows.

That was when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Clara turned and smiled as she saw the Earl of Edgewater grinning at her himself. He had a box in his hand as she straightened herself up.

"Thank you for coming sir," she said.

"Oh, please call me Vincent," he said as Clara only smiled. She was first names terms with an earl as she tried to keep herself from squealing. Today was magical already but that was sweet to her as she nodded. "I had a gift for you." Vincent passed Clara the box as she smiled at him as she accepted the box. "It's a rather special gift that I believe you already have the other half of my dear."

"Oh, thank you sir," she said, "you are too kind. Should I open it now?"

Vincent contemplated as he saw her peer around the box wondering what was inside. "Actually, I have very specific instructions for you." She gazed at him as she nodded listening for them. "I don't want you to open it tonight or tomorrow but on after the wedding. I hope you are with Ernest when you do open it and it will all makes sense. Do find me by Friday."

She nodded getting that, "you said I had the other half?" she said.

"Yes, I do hope your mother's letters will flesh out a bit of the story," he said as she looked at him quizzically before another person tapped on her shoulder. Clara turned to talk to Mr. Chambers as Vincent hoped that he had done the right thing as he went and spoke to Bishop Monroe.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

Once their guests were gone and they were alone, Clara shivered in anticipation as she was escorted to their new room together. Ernest was smiling at her as he assured her that it was okay. She nodded as she figured what this was. It was like that time she watched the chipmunks mate as she paused. Was she and Ernest could going roll around together in his bed? Her cheeks flushed as the door was opened for her as Ernest had hung up his robe.

She slipped off hers as she handed it to him. "Ernest," she said as she had turned to see him in nothing but a loose white fitting top. Her breath hitched as he had gently taken one of her hands as the other stroked her cheek.

"Yes my love?" he asked as she felt her heart rate increase. His quick breath was hot on her cheek as she saw that his face was mere inches away from her. Her green eyes nearly melted under his stare. Tonight he was rather bold as he never once blushed or turned away from her naked form.

"Be," she paused. If they did it too quick, it might not be pleasurable enough. If it was too slow it might hurt as Ernest gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I'll be gentle," he said as she relaxed under his touch. That was perfect, she thought, as her hands went to untie her laces. Clara felt the cool air as her body had become exposed. Ernest looked down as he was smiling but didn't turn away as he could see the lust in his eyes. She watched as he took off his top as clothes were shed and strewn across the floor as his lips met hers once more.

This time was different as while gentle, he flushed his body against hers. His hand lost in her hair as he laid her down on his bed. One of his legs separating hers as she adjusted underneath him. His mouth left her lips as he started to kiss down. He nuzzled the sensitive skin underneath her ear and down her swan like neck. Ernest's kisses reached her collarbone as he let out a soft moan against her frame. Clara tensed as he kissed her shoulder and he let out another growl into her skin as down to her exposed chest as the kisses grew more heated. The hand once on her waist now skimmed her upper thigh.

Her breathing had become heavy as he went from her collarbone to her breast. She tried not to cry out as he nipped at her breast. His hands twined through her own as she tightened her grip on him. He had already rubbed her hard as she felt the sparks between their bodies. Clara lay back as she relaxed under his touch. Each touch had become so much warmer as he went up and down her body.

She laid still as his lips went down her torso and back up as he kissed her lips once more as she practically melted. Clara wanted to make him feel what she was feeling but unsure how. She found her hands running along his shoulders and arms and onto his own chest. Her eyes skimmed his manhood but knew nothing about it. Gooseflesh littered his arms as he seemed to be enjoying her rubbing.

"Clara," he said in a moan as his hands were now on her inner thighs. She felt herself grow warmer then ever as she was sure that this feeling was well shown between her legs. Ernest stopped kissing her bellybutton as he used his thumb to push up against her fold. She was already so sweet, sticky, and wet already noticed Ernest as Clara was grinning at him. Her hands now on his upper arms as he kissed her lips. He adjusted his pelvis to line up with her own as he looked up at her wondering if she would nod or…

"Ernest," moaned Clara as she kissed his lips hungry for him again. Her hands went from his shoulders and chest down to his waist as he pulled away from her.

"I'll be gentle," he promised as he kissed her lips once more as his member pushed into her intimate area with ease. He caught his breath as he gazed lovingly at her as the moonlight from the window bathed her in a silvery light. Clara bit her bottom lip as she moved her hands up from his arms back to his shoulders.

He leaned in and kissed her with as must gusto as he had before. He took her hands as he held them palm to palm as he pushed in slightly quicker then before.

Clara groaned as she felt the pulse of his body against hers. This was amazing even if it hurt a little. She supposed it was the feeling of being stretched as she adjusted her body around him. This felt good, it was surely making her feel good, as she let out a sigh. She didn't want to ruin this moment by talking.

A whimper escaped from her lips as she felt him get in farther.

"Clara, I love you," he said as he kissed her lips once more. Her chest heaving against his as she smiled.

"I love you too," she said as their bodies found a sweet natural rhythm between them. Her eyes shone as she felt each tender thrust as their hips rocked against each other. She couldn't help it as intelligible sounds escaped her lips. Sounds of pleasure as Ernest seemed to like hearing them as he continued.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

"Perfect" she said. Then she felt it, a wave of pleasure ran across her body as he released inside of her. Her body arcing up as if to have him inside her more. She pounded her hips against him as Ernest looked shocked as she felt the pressure in her build up and lost control of her body. She clenched his back, her nails slightly digging into his skin.

His lips that lingered on her collarbone detached to kiss her lips once again. Gently he began to move out of her as his forehead rested on hers.

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked as he wiped some perspiration from her forehead as he kissed her temple.

"Amazing, marvelous," she said all at once. "Oh Ernest I'm hoping we have many babies because I'd do this with you every night to make that happen."

"I do to," he admitted as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head again as she kissed back.

His arms around her as he watched her drift off to sleep. A smile on his face as she looked so peaceful in his arms. She was wonderful and his in every way possible. At least without sounding like a control freak. Now that they laid together he could only hope that they would have a child along the way as his smile grew wider. He always wanted a daughter. Although a son would be nice too he supposed.

Ernest's finger traced along her naked bosom as she sighed in her sleep. He couldn't wait to wake up next to her every day for the rest of his life.


	9. Sewing Circles and Family Squabbles

_**Nine**_

The Monday after her wedding Clara finally sat down to handle her duties as mistress of the estate. She had met the head housekeeper as they sat down and talked about what she had to do. As mistress Clara was to: oversee the finances, food service, hiring and training of the staff, procurement, charitable contributions, supplying the home, and any decorating changes. Honestly it was kind of overwhelming as she just smiled at the housekeeper. She never even had time to sit down and look at the gift the earl had given her.

"Now, I don't expect you to get it all in a day," said the head housekeeper, Miss Nancy Wright. "I think we'll start with something small like a grocery list."

"Of course," said Clara as she had started out her day unable to even see Ernest. That didn't seem to matter as they would see each other at night behind closed doors. Together she and Nancy were able to accomplish everything they needed for the day including a break in her day for a small tea as they had gotten to know each other.

Not too long after Clara was ready to meet the other ladies, as Ernest wasn't surprised, she got along with everyone. She was also a quick study as her duties started to become second nature more and more during the week. At least according to Nancy as Ernest had wrote to the earl about getting together for dinner with their families.

"Don't forget I'm going to the sewing circle today," said Clara at breakfast as they sat at the end of the table. "So, dinner should be tomorrow and then we go to mass the next day."

"And if you don't like it, you can spend the afternoon with me," said Ernest as she only smiled at him before gently grazing her foot underneath the table against his as he flushed.

"I should at least see what they do," said Clara as she grinned at him. "I shall bring the tapestry that I'm working on. I'm not sure what else I could bring besides my basket materials. I don't paint, and my pianoforte isn't quite up to par yet."

"I hear you practicing with Nancy," said Ernest. "I think you'll be just as good as anyone there or better. I think you could possibly bring a book. Of course, you're good at cards since I showed you. Some games that are simple enough like old maid. You can sing."

Clara only raised a brow as she flushed with a small smile on her face. "It sounds like you want me to go," she teased.

"Maybe I just want you to prove how accomplished you really are," he said. "Especially since you insist on going." Before Clara could make a retort to that he had leaned in over his empty plate and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back as her hand glided along the slope of his neck.

Behind them the butler cleared his throat as Clara and Ernest broke apart from one another. "The carriage is ready for you Mistress," he said with a smile on his face.

She squeezed his hand before putting on her bonnet and shawl as she exited the manor. Her bag already in the carriage as it didn't take long to get there. She watched as the country side glided on by her as she kept an eye out for the earl's estate.

Then finally another home appeared before her as she held her breath. His home was just a beautiful as hers as the driver stopped and opened the door for her. It looked like she was the first one here as the door as already opened with an older woman in the frame.

"Mrs. Sinclaire, a pleasure to meet you," she said smiling as she dipped into a curtsey. "I am countess Henrietta."

"A pleasure," she said as she was lead inside to a grand living room. Oh, the earl had an even more beautiful living room. She could only smile to herself, not as grand as my home, she thought thinking of Ledford Park.

Then finally did others start to arrive as well. Instead of being introduced individually they were going to wait until everyone was there. Although she had a sneaky suspicion of who was who. The woman in yellow that gossiped too much had to be Miss Sutton. Then her friend had to be Miss Bowman.

It was the last girl that puzzled her as she wasn't sure who that was.

Once they all were set up and settled introductions would happen. Now they were just waiting for the Dowager Countess Dominique. Clara could hear what the other girls were saying but not too much. She looked at the other unknown girl as she giggled softly.

"What do you suppose their talking about?" asked Clara to the girl as she was tempted to introduce herself but that was rather rude if she was to be eventually.

"Oh another Mr. Sinclaire visit," said Annabelle as Clara looked quizzically at her. "I can already tell how this is going to go." Clara's eyes shot up as she had to hear this. Her new friends voice going to a high falsetto, "I wonder why he is here on business so much. I heard he has a wife, I can only wonder what she is like."

Before Clara could say something to that, the door opened again as this time the dowager countess stood in the doorway. "Wonderful to see you all here," said Dominique as she searched the room for Clara as she spotted her. "As you can tell we have a new guest to our circle. Ladies this is Lady Clara Sinclaire, she is Mr. Sinclaire's wife. Lady Clara this is Donna Bowman, Theresa Sutton, and Annabelle Parsons."

With that she gestured to each person around the room as they curtsied to her.

Clara only sat up straighter as she smiled all the women in the room. "Hello to you to," she said around the room as Annabelle had flushed brightly as she apologized. She had turned to Annabelle with a bright smile. "It's quite alright my husband does do a lot of business. Frankly I can barely keep up with it."

"It sounds like you have quite a lot of free time," said Annabelle as if she was testing the waters.

"I do which is one reason I'm glad to be here," said Clara putting her at ease. "I'm happy to meet some other women. You are very funny Annabelle, I do believe you and I will be great friends."

"I believe so too," said Annabelle a bit delighted as Clara could see that she had a tapestry of her own she was working on. Nancy was very much a help to show her how to embroider and do other crafts as such. It made having something in common with Annabelle much easier, although their sense of humor was very much the same.

"So why don't you tell us about yourself dear," said Dominique as she sat close to her and Annabelle. Something about her felt familiar as she kept a close eye on her. She watched as the newly wedded young woman seemed to enjoy the attention.

The other ladies turned to look at her as Clara was thriving off the attention. Oh, she liked this as she wondered if she should even mention her past. Ernest didn't care that she was from a humble background, but these ladies probably would as she didn't want to embarrass her husband by saying something wrong.

Then thought about it as she entertained the idea of being a mystery to them. It was like she could play a character in one of her mother's operas except she could be more open than an actress. Yet still a mystery to them. Miss Sutton sure saw her as some mystery. Hmm, thought Clara, as she decided on something that she liked in her head.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" asked Clara.

The women all shared a look as they seemed to have several as Clara was careful to reveal more then she should. "What is it you are working on?" asked Miss Sutton as she looked over at the bag next to her.

"Besides the tapestry, baskets," she said. "I insisted on learning on how to make everything in my home in case the situation should arise. Our head housekeeper has been very kind in showing me other skills that I should possess. I even made the one I brought it in." That much was true as Clara was proud of it.

"That is beautiful," said Miss Sutton as both were fawning over her skills tapestry making.

"Yes, yes, a wonderful skill," said Dominique. "You must be quite the craftswoman. I'd love to see your paintings one day."

"Thank you," said Clara to her unsure how to say the next part. "I'm not exactly a painter, it's one skill that I hope to perfect one day."

Hmm, thought Dominique, she wasn't a painter? She thought that was one thing Mr. Sinclaire would want in a wife. She watched as everyone else in the room gravitated toward what they were working on as they kept an eye on Clara. "So, tell me dear what are some of your other skills?" she asked as Clara smiled warmly.

"Well I do play the pianoforte," she said. "I read, dance, sing, and our gardener is glad to pass to me some of his skills. My husband's grandmother designed all our gardens herself. I'm pleased to follow in her footsteps."

"You should see Edgewater's gardens then," said Dominique. "She also helped design ours."

"That would be wonderful," said Clara as she was touched that she would get a tour sooner or later. "And I think I'm rather good at cards."

"Let's test it then," said Annabelle as Miss Sutton gave them a pack of cards as she seemed eager to see as well.

It didn't take long for Clara to beat her at a game of Commerce and Loo as Annabelle seemed really impressed. Miss Sutton was actively engaged in their game that her eyes never leaving the table. From across the room even Henrietta seemed interested.

"Now that's impressive," said Annabelle.

"I also know how to play quadrille," she said if a bit embarrassed wondering if that made her sound like a braggart.

"Oh, I always wanted to know how to play it," she said clapping her hands slightly. "How about you teach me how to play quadrille and I show you how to paint?"

"Alright," said Clara as she was up for that. "You shall be expecting a letter here soon."

"Perfect," said Annabelle.

It seemed as if the other women were impressed by her as Clara tried not to care too much. She didn't want to upstage any of them in their skills. Plus, she wanted to keep them curious about her, it leads to some interesting conversations. At least she hoped it would be. For some odd reason nobody questioned what her station was before her marriage. Although she supposed a married woman was better than not at all. It was different to be with these women although she rather liked talking with Annabelle.

"So, what do you think about being mistress of Ledford?" asked Dominque. "It is a very grand home and I'd imagine that the job would be demanding."

"It's not as difficult as you may think," said Clara as the dowager countess's eyes never left hers. The other girls stopped to listen as well. She supposed that since they weren't married, or their mothers were still alive they were in the process of learning of what kind of job she had. "Many talents that I do possess has come very handy."

Henrietta leaned in as she seemed interested. "Running a household is tough work," said Henrietta as she looked her up and down. "To see someone so young handle a large estate is impressive indeed. Should you need any advice I'd gladly offer it."

Clara sat up straight as she smiled at the countess. She wondered if this was some way to get on her good side since their husbands were business partners. Either way the room seemed to be much more relaxed as Clara turned to Annabelle. They were getting along just great.

From the door Vincent had passed by as he had listened to what the ladies were saying. He may not have been able to talk to her much before. Now he could however as he was quite proud to hear how she had been answering some of the questions. Even more so to hear what she was capable of as someone had been teaching her how to play pianoforte. He could only fume as he could hear his mother asking more and more questions as the hour passed.

Then finally they had all dismissed with Henrietta thanking Clara for coming. His mother came to the door as Vincent pulled her aside gently as he watched Clara leave. So much for talking to her today.

Once he and his mother were alone and oh did he make sure of that. Not even thinking Vincent rounded on his mother. "Mother why on earth are you interrogating my daughter that way," said Vincent as he could hear her question.

"You're daughter?" asked Dominque as her mind whirled. Oh, oh, she thought, as she could remember that brief marriage with that singer. That didn't seem to be possible as Lady Sinclaire seemed to be perfectly accomplished as a young lady. And even then, how would Mr. Sinclaire know her unless she had married up again. "With that singer? That young girl, Mrs. Sinclaire, is my granddaughter. She's so sweet and refined…"

He silently swore to himself as he wondered if he could explain it as best as he could. With that Vincent had explained about the letters that had matched up together and how she looked like her. Dominque felt her mind race as she could definitely see her son in the young bride as she thought back to this morning. Her not knowing some of the basics of painting and her basket skills…

"I have a granddaughter and you have no decency to tell me this once you knew? I could have arranged a grand wedding! I could have passed on my wisdom of the wedding night, how to be a proper woman, had her introduction to society. She could have married a duke!"

"Mother, she's married to Mr. Sinclaire," said Vincent shocked at his mother's words.

"I'm just disappointed in you Vincent," said Dominique brazenly continuing. "I understand you claiming her now as she is a married young lady and she will not be branded as a bastard as if she was single…"

"Mother the reason why I claimed her now was because I didn't know at first. I wasn't going to ruin her wedding day by telling her."

"Well then I must certainly get to know her. One day is simply not enough."

"Mother," said Vincent with a sigh. "You can't go in there and just announce who she is in front of everyone. What if she hasn't even read the letters yet?" He paused as he remembered that Ernest said he probably shouldn't be pressuring her. He wanted to keep her from the women's circle but had eventually agreed. "However, what you do learn of her please tell me."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Dominque, "He cannot stop you from seeing his daughter or me from seeing my granddaughter, can he?"

That was where his mother was so deeply wrong. Ernest could very well keep Clara away from him forever if he wanted. "Actually, as her husband he can. However, mother, I'm respecting his wishes. Clara should want to come and find me, and Ernest is not going to stop that. He's doing his best in protecting her which I greatly admire. Besides I don't even know if she's read the letters yet."

Dominique found her mind whirling as she thought about her granddaughter as she had to do something. The woman's circle was enough as by then Clara could have had painting lessons from Miss Parsons. Perhaps she would want to know how to paint? Or maybe lessons that she could use to get to know each person in high society? Or maybe spoil her with gowns.

"Mother what are you thinking?" asked Vincent as he grew weary about what she would say. He should be getting to know Clara but instead she was in there with the other women. What could he say or do?

"We shall invite her to dinner once they've read the letters," said Dominque. "Both of them. We'll show Mr. Sinclaire what exactly he is dealing with keeping Clara away from her real family."

"Mother, please don't cause any trouble. Mr. Sinclaire is doing everything he can to provide and care for her. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

"What about the duke?" inquired Dominique. "He could have done the job just as well and she would have been a duchess." Vincent restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he should have kept this from his mother as he shook his head. At least Clara was married, and he didn't have to worry about that at all. It was just the matter of talking to her and getting to know her.

"We shall write and dine with them. Until then I will not breath a word of this and neither should you to anyone."


	10. Reading the Letters

_**Ten**_

Needless to say, by the time she was in their room sitting on their bed, she was exhausted as she tried to put the letters of her mother's in order. In a way she was excited to see the earl of Edgewater had gifted her. Clara barely looked up as she heard the door open and her husband standing at the edge of their bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ernest as he looked over the letters that were spread out on her bed. "How was your day with Nancy?"

"It was brilliant," she said flashing him a smile. "I think I'm getting a handle on what I'm supposed to be doing every day. Now I'm trying to put my mother's letters in order. The earl said that his present had something to do with it so I'm going to read these in order."

"Do you think the earl knew your mother?" asked Ernest as he climbed on the bed next to her as he found the first one. "Why don't we read these together?"

"He did suggest that. It will be our first activity as a married woman," said Clara teasingly as she snuggled up next to him. "I guess we shall see what the earl has gifted me." Surprised Ernest put his arm around her as they read the first letter together.

 _My dearest Mary…_

It wasn't until they were through the pile did Clara find herself breaking down crying as Ernest was soaking this in. He put down the letter that he was reading as he wrapped his arms around her as he stopped to comfort her. This was crazy, thought Ernest, as he gently stroked Clara's hair as he held her close. That was the last letter as he read the follow up letter.

 _I hope that this letter finds you in good health. It seems that my wife, Henrietta, has caught the letter before it had gotten to me. I am deeply sorry for not getting this on time to you. I'm sure that you have many questions and I believe that I might hold some of your answers. If it is possible I would love to come and meet you._

 _Henrietta does not know who you really are but just to be safe I'd suggest meeting at Ledford Park. My mother will probably know soon enough._

"I don't want to meet him," said Clara as Ernest looked at her surprised. "I mean I do, but I can't see him as my father right now. I just lost my mother not too long ago. And… I still have to wrap my head around that he's my natural father."

Ernest hugged her as he nodded understanding that. "Should I write to him to not come tomorrow? We're supposed to discuss business, but I can cancel…"

"No, no do your business. I'll just be with Nancy going over the account books," said Clara as she found her mind whirling. "If he asks just tell him it will be awhile before I can talk about it. Maybe next week at the very earliest."

"Of course," he said kissing her head. Gently she moved her head up to kiss him softly on his lips as she put her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss as his hands went around her waist. After a few minutes he paused as he stroked her cheek. "Perhaps we should get these letters off the bed and go to bed together?"

"I'd be delighted Ernest," she said her eyes sparkling as they did just that.

That night after their love making did Clara find her mind wandering. Sleep didn't seem to come as easy to her tonight as she worried about how the earl, no, her father would react. She did want to see him and get to know him. Her father could easily be everything she ever pictured as an earl. She knew he wasn't lying to her. Who would want to claim a bastard daughter after all?

Clara faced Ernest as his arm draped around her bare waist as she leaned in and brushed a piece of hair out of his sleeping face. He adjusted in his sleep as he pulled her closer. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. Thankfully, she had Ernest to help her through it all and he said that he would protect her at all costs. "Good night my darling," she said in a whisper before snuggling in closer to him.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

Vincent was going to be here after noon, so he and Clara had a light breakfast together. Like the doting husband he was; Ernest kissed her as they sat down together. It was nice to see that some of Clara's meals she made before marrying him were getting used, as they had something he never tried before.

"So, are you expecting a long day?" asked Ernest as he finished his first meal. "I figured we could take a turn around the garden just before dinner."

"That would be great," said Clara as she kissed his temple. "I should be done around five. Is that okay?"

"Of course," he said as his butler only watched them a bit amused. "I have my meeting with Vincent and I'll finish my duties and come and find you."

She smiled as Ernest kissed her again as he could tell that she was still a little upset about the earl. Clara had every right of course to not see him, she was still getting used to the idea. They had just married, she was still getting used to her role here, and she was still picking up some skills herself. He had heard Nancy teaching her how to play the pianoforte down the hall several times.

"Just tell the earl that I'd be happy to get to know him once I am situated here. Although that might not take very long," she said brightly as Ernest pulled her close to him as she squealed delighted.

Ernest's fingers traced along her jaw line and lower lip before titling her head up. "Whenever you're ready my sweet dove," he said gently kissing her on the lips. She kissed back before going to find Nancy showing him a bit of ankle before heading out.

He sighed as he went up to his study to get the paperwork ready they were supposed to go through. She was adjusting well, he thought, a bit amused. Ernest found himself angry as he didn't want to upset Clara anymore then she already was. While flirty, he could tell that she wasn't exactly sure how to handle the earl. She was still in her own way grieving her mother as the letters came into light.

Then Vincent had to reveal that he was her father. In a way that made him upset. Vincent was a good friend, but he didn't seem to be thinking. He let out another sigh as Vincent arrived in his carriage to Ledford Park as Ernest watched from the window. James would lead him up to his study and…

Honestly, he wasn't sure what he would say to him. Much less what Vincent would talk about.

"Sinclaire," said Vincent as he entered the study. The earl looking around the room probably hoping to see Clara in the room. "It's good to see you, I trust that you and your wife are well?"

"Very," he said clearing his voice as he took a seat behind his desk.

"That's wonderful to hear, I was very much hoping to see her today," said Vincent as she was probably around here somewhere. He didn't take a seat as he watched the young man before him.

Ernest looked up at his friend wondering how to approach the topic wondering if he should just change it to business. Then decided that it would work better that way. "Yes, well we should probably talk about those tenants."

"Surely you don't want to tell me about your first weeks as a couple together," interjected Vincent as he was hoping to hear more about her. The tenants could wait as he wanted to know more. Did she and Ernest…? He didn't want to think about his daughter and Ernest in the same bed together, doing that specific act. Maybe he didn't read the letters with her like he hoped. "Have you read the letters?"

"You have the audacity to drop this on her?" said Ernest if a bit harsh toward the earl. He steepled his hands as he let out a deep sigh clearly upset with how the earl handled this. "She was upset reading those the first time."

"I didn't mean to make her cry," said Vincent as he watched Ernest as he leaned forward. Clara wasn't exactly crying for very long. "If it's possible that I could see her or speak to her…"

"I don't believe that it would be a good idea," said Ernest his voice steady as Vincent looked surprised.

Before Ernest could complete his sentence Vincent frustratingly stood up straighter. "She is my daughter, you can't just keep me from her."

"She was my wife before she knew that she was your daughter. It had always been my intention and in my vows to keep her safe. Even if it means keeping her from her real father. Clara should have time to think about this and get used to her duties here. Perhaps next week?"

He felt his gut wrench some as he could only respect Ernest's wishes. As much as he wanted to fight it, it was probably best that he didn't see her right away as he nodded.

"I understand," said Vincent as he tried not to sound too disappointed and hurt.

"I think it's best if you leave."

"You know Ernest, I'm glad that she has chosen you," said Vincent as he headed toward the door. "Thank you for making her happy and keeping her safe." He stopped at the door as he wondered how he would have to tell him about the dinner his mother was preparing.

He nodded as Vincent exited the room as his footsteps echoed away from the study doors. Ernest put his hands on his head just processing what he had just said. Whilst Vincent heard giggling from down the hall as his could recognize it as his daughters. He kept his head down before he stood at the front doors of Ledford Park as he sunk down back against the doors. That did not go as either had planned.


	11. An Awkward Dinner at Edgewater

_**Eleven**_

Clara wanted to go to the dinner regardless. By the end of the week she could do everything required of her and more. Her thoughts about her father have seemed to change as she was rather excited to get to know him. Plus, she never had a sibling before so getting to know Mr. Marlcaster sounded like so much fun to her.

"You know we don't have to go," said Ernest as he put on his cravat. "I still can't believe the dowager countess insisted on dinner. You don't suppose that she's going to tell everyone do you?" Clara came over and sat next to him already dressed as he gently took her hands as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "We could stay here, spend all day in bed, together…"

"As tempting as that is," said Clara with a giggle and a sigh. "I should get to know him. My mother had wanted me to get to know him. I don't want him to think that I'm angry when I'm not, at least anymore. I understand what he did and how he handled it as best as he could. And I have a step-brother, a grandmother, and a step-mother to get to know."

"None of which are very appealing," noted Ernest almost teasingly as she gently swatted his shoulder.

"What are they like?" asked Clara as she swung her legs on top of him as she kissed his cheek. She knew the ladies briefly, still barely knew her father, and nothing about her step-brother. Well, other the fact that he was engaged to Miss Sutton.

"Well your grandmother is very forward," said Ernest, "I heard her once moan about not having a granddaughter to marry off to me." He gave her a loving look as he kissed her lips gently. "Which I may not have minded now." He went to kiss her jawline as his hands went to the top hem of her dress as she giggled.

"And what of my step-brother?"

Ernest pouted as he pulled away from her as he brushed some hair away from her face. "He's quiet, seems to be under his mother's thumb, but sensible."

"And my step-mother?" she asked as she heard the comment about her.

"From my understanding she's controlling of her son. Henrietta can be nice though, she's said nice things about me at least."

Clara nodded as Ernest leaned forward and pressed his lips against her again as he snaked an arm around her waist. His other hand getting lost in her hair as pins started to fall out. She kissed back as there was a knock on the door. They parted as Clara found herself panting some as she had to get Briar to redo her hair.

"I'll hold the carriage," said Ernest as he watched Briar come in to fix her hair. Not wanting to part for very long he kissed her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "Perhaps we should continue what we were doing later."

She giggled as he left to go check on his driver as Briar was looking at her wide eyed as he curtsied to his leave. He left as she turned to look at Clara.

"You are surely going to be with child soon," said Briar as Clara glanced down at her stomach. She very well could be sooner or later.

"I'm hoping Briar," she said as Ernest smiled to himself. In a way he was hoping too.

The carriage ride wasn't very long they passed the rolling country side pass them. Ernest had filled her in on Harry who would have been her half-brother. She nodded finding it hard to believe that she could have had a brother all this time. His arm slung around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She nodded as a young man took their carriage to be parked. "Thank you," she said as he seemed to be surprised to be acknowledged before nodding back.

If that was one thing that Ernest loved about his wife was that she was nice to everyone. Together the two of them were invited in as they were guided to the living room. Clara kept her eyes peeled as she saw Henrietta, Dominique, Miss Sutton curtsy to them. Then her father and Mr. Marlcaster bowed to them. Respectfully they had done the same as they were escorted to the sitting room as dinner was being prepared.

"I wish I had done this sooner," said Dominique as she came and sat next to her. "We should have had you over for dinner before having you at the sewing circle." She leaned in and smiled at her. "My granddaughter."

Clara paused as she smiled back at her as Ernest took her hand. Their hands intertwined as Clara nodded.

"Of course," she said, "I am glad to get to know all of you."

"It's nice to meet you," said Mr. Marlcaster as he sat across from her.

"This is my son from my first marriage Edmund Marlcaster," said Henrietta as she proudly put a hand on his shoulder. "He's been raised here since he was a babe. This is the only home and family he's ever known through my marriage."

"Yes, but sometimes marriage connections can be so fragile," said Dominique who had heard them talking with a small frown on her face.

Edmund frowned as that seemed to be a small jab at his mother as he wasn't sure what to say to that. The two women shared a long look with each other as Clara cleared her throat.

"Mr. Marlcaster, I'm sure you have many wonderful memories here. You are very lucky to call Edgewater home." Clara could empathize with that as she gently touched Mr. Marlcaster's hand as he gave her a small smile. She had ever truly known her home in Grover until her marriage. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to grow up here.

"Thank you Mrs. Sinclaire," he said with a small smile on his face.

Before anymore small talk could be uttered Mr. Woods came into the room to announce dinner. They filed in together to claim their seats. Clara had Ernest on her right and Edmund on her left. Across from her sat her grandmother and so forth around the table. Her father sitting at the head of the table.

It was odd, Clara only ever had one person to dine with her entire life, and that was her mama. Unless of course she and ate at Briars once or twice. It was different to sit around a tabled just filled with people. Maybe one day she and Ernest would have this with their children. Clara wasn't stupid, she knew besides running Ledford, her duty was to produce an heir. Perhaps even multiple heirs.

"Before we start dinner I have an announcement to make," said Vincent as Clara and Ernest shared a look with each other. He wouldn't really tell his family today at dinner, would he? "I have made an astounding discovery."

He would. Then he proceeded to tell Henrietta, Dominique, Mr. Marlcaster, and his fiancé exactly who she was in not a lot of detail but enough.

Silence filled the dining room as Clara and Ernest shared a long look with each other as he took her hand. Now they could not really leave as Clara was a little worried about what they had to say. This was hardly appropriate dinner conversation.

In his mind Ernest was just imagining what he was going to say to Vincent alone. This wasn't fair to Clara who wanted to be judged by them on her own merit. Not that she was the earl's natural daughter and deserved praise for it.

The silence was finally broken as Edmund cleared his throat. "Mrs. Sinclaire," said Edmund next to her attempting to make conversation. "What do you think of Edgewater so far?"

"I think it's beautiful," said Clara as she smiled at him. He smiled back as he looked proud of his home that he helped take care of. He should be proud of that as she already liked her step-brother. "You will be inheriting a beautiful home one day."

"Ah yes," said Dominique. "It would deeply pain us to see Edgewater pass out of our direct bloodline."

Clara looked slightly alarmed at how her grandmother had said that. Was that a subtle hint at her grandmother wanting her to inherit? It was tense as Henrietta and Dominique seemed to be staring at each other.

"Blood isn't the only way a family is made," said Clara as she squeezed Ernest's hand as he tried hard not to flush. "I believe a family is those who make it together with love through all trials and tribulations. I think it is a wonderful idea if you are adopted into the family."

"That is an excellent way to see it," said Edmund as he blinked grinning at her.

The two elder women glanced at Clara long and hard.

Oh, Henrietta liked this girl as she was on her side in this matter, even if she was the bastard. Edmund should inherit as she proudly nudged her son. Part of her was wary with Clara though as she had married a very respectable gentleman.

The reason why she kept the letters was so that Henrietta could write to Vincent herself, as Mary. A final letter that said that she could no longer write, she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Just something where he would stop pining over that wretched singer. Otherwise she would have tossed the letters in the fire. Instead the girl now sat across from them.

Dominique stiffened as that was her way of telling Clara that she'd rather be the one to inherit. Not only that but she was taking Edmunds side in the matter as she just forced a smile. Maybe she should talk to Vincent sometime soon. She was not going to let Edmund gain control of everything and risk Edgewater lost out of the family.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sinclaire," said Edmund softly so only she could hear him. In a way she had stood up for him as he glanced at his father. Vincent hadn't heard anything as he was talking to Mr. Sinclaire.

"I think it will be fun to get to know you," said Clara as she smiled at Edmund. "What's your favorite spot here? Like to read or just sit and think? I rather enjoy being out in the gardens at Ledford. It's my favorite part of my home, I can't imagine leaving it."

"The gardens must be beautiful," said Edmund as he thought about it himself. "I rather enjoy being with the horses. I'm no accomplished rider by any means but they are good listeners. I don't do it much anymore though."

"Maybe you could show me your horse," she said, "I'd love to see the stables."

"With pleasure," said Edmund as Theresa cut in.

"So, you're the Earl's natural daughter," she said. "I suppose that doesn't matter much since you are married though. What's it like to be married?"

She was happy to share with them some none embarrassing stories as the dinner had turned pleasant. At least they hoped as Ernest saw the countess glancing at Clara every so often. He even caught Dominique watching him once or twice. Something was going on between them but he didn't know what.

Finally did the night come to an end as they parted ways with each other. Vincent was to come over in two days to deal with business again. Clara to come to the sewing circle within the next couple of days as well.

Once they were in the carriage together did Ernest turn to his wife.

"I'm sorry, Vincent shouldn't have done that. I can talk to him the next time I see him about what happened…"

"No," she said shaking her head. "He did what he thought was best. They deserve to know exactly what happened and he described it as best as he could." She paused as she thought about something at dinner. "Why does it feel like I did something wrong? I mean my grandmother and step-mother…"

"Are handling the news the best way that they can," said Ernest. "You did everything right as someone could in your position. Perhaps a change of subject?"

She gave him a sly look as she kissed him gently. "We can finish what we started earlier," she whispered.

"With pleasure.".


	12. The First Social Season

_**Twelve**_

The social season was officially upon them as Ernest had volunteered to host the first get together before his marriage. Now it seemed useless as he was married but it was something that he couldn't get out of. At least she would be able to get to know some of his other colleagues and the last social obligation that he would have to host for now. It would be done and over as he saw that Clara was excited.

This was the first time that she would be able to participate and as a married woman no less. She had been arranging the food, table arrangements, music, and a seating chart. She was happy to have his input on where to sit people as he was thankful not to be involved with much else.

Even married he wasn't very thrilled to be hosting one at all, but it made that smile grace Clara's face. If she was happy, he was too. He was even happier to introduce his wife to some of the other gentlemen with many woman, such as Miss Holloway, to not be as flirtatious as she was.

The day finally came as people were milling around the living room as the dining room was being prepared.

"It's wonderful to see you again Ernest," said Mr. Chambers as he turned to Clara. "And it's an honor to see you again Mrs. Sinclaire." He smiled warmly at her as she curtsied to him.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Sinclaire," said Viscount Westonly once they were able to get their proper introduction in the way.

"Why I didn't realize that you had remarried Mr. Sinclaire," said Felicity Holloway surprised as Clara had squeezed Ernest's hand. He tried his hardest not to break out into a smile and dote on his wife in front of everyone. He did have a reputation to maintain after all.

Felicity had looked up and down Clara as she scoped her out. His wife didn't seem to be that much younger than her. Her hair swept up in a bun with braids crisscrossing along the front and silver decorations. Then a beautiful deep rose-pink gown with white embroidery that showed off a modest amount of cleavage.

"Yes, it was a small intimate wedding. May I introduce to you my wife, Lady Clara Sinclaire?"

"It's grand to meet you Miss Holloway," said Clara warmly as he watched Clara with a small smile on his face, his adoring eyes never leaving her.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Mrs. Sinclaire," said Felicity, disappointment written on her face as she smiled once more. She had seen the way that he looked at her as her face twisted to hide her scowl. "Congratulations on your nuptials." There went trying to court him, she thought bitterly, as she wondered where this girl even came from.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you here and enjoy your evening."

Clara smiled as she looked around as she kept the guests happy. Annabelle had waved as she was talking to Mr. Marlcaster. She blinked as that was technically her step-brother. Hopefully, without his mother here, she could get to know him better.

"Annabelle," said Clara as she kissed her cheeks. "Edmund." She didn't know how to really greet him now. A curtsy seemed to be the best as she lowered down and then back up again. "It's great to see you both. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Um, yes," said Edmund a bit warm and bewildered to be addressed so informally. "Thank you for asking."

"If you need anything feel free to just ask," she said to both before turning to her brother. "I'm really glad that you can make it Mr. Marlcaster."

"I am too," he said with a smile as everyone was beginning to sit down for dinner. On her left sat Ernest and, on her right,, sat Mr. Marlcaster.

What was even better as he seemed pleased to be sitting so close to her. That was when the door opened again and in strolled an elderly man, probably in his early fifties. Clara looked over at him unsure who he was as she saw Ernest's body straighten and his face scowl before turning neutral. So was this the man who Roselyn had cheated on Ernest for. She had a plan up her sleeve as her foot twitched.

She straightened up hers as she felt a wave of nausea sweep through her. Clara brushed that feeling off as she watched Ernest go over and handle him. Perhaps she could time that feeling? Finally, she decided to go and see for herself. Clearing her throat, she strode over to them as she smiled at both men. The elderly man just looked over at her with a longing gaze that was almost wolfish as she spared him no mind.

"Ernest, our guests are taking their seats. We should go over and join them, so the food can be brought out," she said taking his hands lovingly. His eyes swept over her as he gently took her arm and held her close. "If you excuse us sir."

"Why who is this pretty young lady Mr. Sinclaire?" asked the man as he didn't seem to be leaving.

Ernest struggled to not just kick him out right then and there. "Duke Richards, this is my wife Mrs. Ernest Sinclaire," he said finally as Clara raised an eyebrow. That was the first time she had been addressed as such. The duke looked surprised to see her there was well before straightening up. "Clara, this is Duke Richards of Karlington."

"Enchanted," he said as he took her hand as he kissed it as Clara let it limply fall to the side as pulled her hand away. "Now where's my seat?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it appears you are not on our list. I'm afraid that we do not have the room to accommodate you," said Clara firmly as Ernest nodded.

"Oh, surely you could spare a seat next to you Mrs. Sinclaire," said the duke as he was watching her like a hungry animal about to jump on its prey. Clara squeezed Ernest's hand as if saying that she had this. "I'm most eager to get to know you."

"I'm sure you do, and I believe that I have a special place in mind if you wish to stay," said Clara. The duke just smiled at her as they all turned to head into the dining room. They went in as pairs as she told the maid exactly where she wanted the duke to sit.

Everyone gathered in the room as they found their seats. Duke Richards added to the mix as he found his seat on the opposite side of the table from them. Squeezed between Felicity Holloway and Mr. Chambers. The duke didn't look very happy, but Ernest was pleased to see that he didn't seem to be fighting the arrangement. There had to be a reason though as a shadow of doubt clouded his mind.

"You're handling the duke very well," said Ernest. "I am keeping an eye on him of course."

"I'm sure you are," said Clara with a smile as she felt her stomach churn. "I may or may not have even more ways to handle him if he tries to persist his affection toward me. I am not Roselyn Ernest and I hope that you know that and trust me."

"Of course, I do my dear. I'm just worried that he'll try something, and you may not be able to get away," he said keeping his voice low. Her eyes flickered to the duke as she nodded toward her husband.

"Then try not to stray too far from me my husband," she said. "I believe that will be for both of our benefits."

The food was starting to be served as everyone around them started to eat and enjoy each other's company as Clara turned to Mr. Marlcaster. They had started a small conversation about themselves as they were still getting to know each other. As the four-course meal started to break did everyone join in the living room.

"Oh I do believe that I've left my sheet music in the other room," said Clara as she was talking to Annabelle. "You should hear this lovely piece that I've been working on."

Before Annabelle could respond the duke seemed to have over heard. "Why Mrs. Sinclaire, I'd be honored to help you with the entertainment. I can go with you to the next room to find it," said Duke Richards as Clara didn't even bat an eyelash as she nodded.

"Of course, this is the least I could do since you came so late." Ernest only frowned as he excused himself from his conversation with Mr. Chambers as he watched them. The duke's hand grazed her skirt as Clara stepped away from him but not too far.

She was up to something and he didn't know what as he didn't trust the duke alone with her. The Duke seemed to sense him watching as he stood much closer to his wife as he thought comfortable. Ernest stepped after them but neither seemed to go very far as Clara stopped in the doorway. They were out of the way but people could still easily watch them.

"Oh, Duke Richards, I feel a little faint," she said as she put a hand on her head as Ernest started toward them. Her ailment was coming in handy after all. "I do believe that you should step back."

"I couldn't do that my dear, someone should catch you if you so shall fall," he said with a wicked grin as Ernest kept his eyes trained on them as he got closer.

"You shoul…" started Clara as she swayed on her feet before she opened her mouth. That was when he could smell the food she had ate escape her lips. Ernest could only watch as her vomit splattered across the duke's clothes and shoes as he did not step away from her. He gasped as Clara began to sway as Ernest caught up to the scene as he caught her.

Around them guests flocked to them to check on their hostess, the butler ran to his mistress. Miss Sutton already gossiping and theorizing on why she had puked. Duke Richards looked mortified as he looked down at his outfit to see the stains from dinner down his front. Embarrassed he glared at her before turning toward the door to get his coach.

From her spot on the ground Clara only smiled up at Ernest as she was in his lap. On her right sat Annabelle and on her left Mr. Chambers. "Clara are you alright?" asked Ernest as she blinked.

"I believe I'm okay," she said.

"We should get her to a bed," said Annabelle as she turned to him as he nodded. "I'll get her there myself if you want to dismiss the guests."

"I'll call on the doctor," said Mr. Chambers as Ernest nodded as he helped Clara stand up. Annabelle gently took her arm guiding her up the steps to her room.

He only watched as Ernest went to dismiss the guests as best as he could. Then promising a few people that he would let them know when Clara was well including her step-brother and Miss Sutton. Finally, as the last person had left did he race up to their room. Annabelle had helped her out of her dress and into her chemise as she lay underneath the covers.

Annabelle nodded at him as she saw him as Ernest's eyes were trained on his wife. "Oh Clara, my Clara," he said as he swept her into his arms as he kissed her head. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," she said as he put a hand on her head. "Although I am glad that I got sick on the duke. My timing was just right."

"You're not warm," he said frowning as he tried to hide his smile. Had she known that she was going to get sick on him, he thought, with a small chuckle. Then sobered up as he heard the heavy footsteps outside the door.

Ernest was holding her hand as there was a knock on the door. Annabelle went up to get it as Mr. Chambers had entered with the doctor. They had shared a look as the doctor had gestured for Ernest to leave as he sighed before kissing her head. Clara held his hand close before letting go. Annabelle was going to be in the room as Ernest just watched the door with Mr. Chambers comforting him as best as he could.

Then finally the door opened as he and Mr. Chambers entered the master room. Annabelle had her best poker face on and Clara was anxiously shaking the bed a little.

"Ernest," she said as he stepped into her room as she had a wide grin on her face as her eyes were bright.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Ernest confused at her reaction.

"I'm with child Ernest," she said as she threw her arms around him. "You're going to be a father, we're going to have a baby."

He felt the amount of pressure he had practically lift off him, so much so that he felt weightless. Clara is going to be having a baby, his baby. A smile stretched across his face as he couldn't stop himself from getting excited. They were blessed with a child as they had both parties present congratulating them. Ernest began to feel as if he was on top of the world. He was going to be a father.


	13. The Announcement

_**Thirteen**_

The letter arrived in the mail addressed to Vincent as he recognized his daughters handwriting. Ah, he was hoping to hear from Clara, he wanted to hear what her first time in London was like. Perhaps she had even gone to the same theatre that he had seen Mary in for the first time so long ago. Smiling at the thought, he opened the sealed wax as he read the letter.

 _Dearest Father,_

 _I hope that this letter reaches you soon. London so far has been breathtaking as Ernest has been showing me around town. I had seen parliament's doors to Westminster Bridge. It has been very busy and there's so much to do. I'm very sorry to say that after a week here I must leave it all behind. You see Ernest and I hosted our first dinner party. While there had taken ill and had gotten sick all over poor Duke Richard's clothing. We will be returning to Ledford Park in a week hoping that the fresh air would subside my ailment._

 _I hope we will see each other soon._

 _Love,_

 _Lady Clara of Ledford_

The door opened as his mother had stepped into the room. "Ah I was hoping that you had heard from Clara. How is she faring in London? I have yet to hear anything. Maybe she had met the Duke Richards' already," said Dominique as she read the letter over his shoulder.

"She's sick?" said Vincent as he felt his heart sink. Clara couldn't be, perhaps it was just nerves or something, that must be it.

"She vomited on the duke?!" practically screeched Dominique as she read that line several times. "I hope she wrote to apologize. We must get to Ledford at once to see her."

"I'll have the carriage prepared," said Vincent as he stood up as he coughed. He had to see Clara and see if she was alright. He abandoned his other mail as he grabbed his jacket. His mother following behind. At least Henrietta was calling on someone to not worry about leaving her behind.

It didn't take them long to get there and for that he was thankful. He was lucky that Ernest's home was not far from his own. Since they had not written they would have to wait patiently at the door hoping that someone could hear them. He and his mother shared a look as he could see the concern in her eyes.

Finally did someone answer the door as the butler looked surprised to see them there. "I'd like to see the mistress of the estate at once," said Dominique as politely as she could muster.

"I'm afraid that she is busy now," said the butler as Vincent strained to look inside. "I can go see if she is willing to see guests."

They could hear a small feminine scream from inside as it alerted all of them at the door. "Clara," called Vincent as he pushed the butler out of the way.

Dominique followed behind him quickly as they looked for the source of the sudden noise. That had to be her, but she was nowhere to be seen in the main part of the house. They had followed what sounded like laughter coming from the back doors leading out to the gardens in the back.

Her eyes grew huge as her jaw dropped open a little. Clara seemed to be unharmed and not very sickly at all as she was currently sitting under a tree with Ernest. A picnic spread laid out before them with most of their food gone.

What shocked her a little was that her head was in Ernest's lap. Her stays on the ground next to them with the top layer of her gown gathered at her waist. Her thin white chemise very much transparent as Ernest was rubbing her shoulders. She seemed to be moaning in pleasure.

"Clara," said Dominique astonished at what she was witnessing.

"Lady Grandmother?" she said bolting up as Ernest flushed as he saw them. Vincent had turned his head unable to see this. "Why are you here?" She had slipped the dress over her shoulders as Ernest did his best to button it up for her. Her stays discarded to the side.

"We had to see that you were okay. We had received your letter that you had taken ill while in London. And that you had gotten sick on Duke Richard's clothing. You don't appear to be ill at all Clara. Outside, half dressed, and eating."

Clara blushed herself as Ernest put a hand on her shoulder as he smiled assuring at her. Dominique only raised her eyebrows. She had rarely seen that man smile as he was very sweet on her only granddaughter. Vincent turned as he saw that she was dressed also wanting an answer. She and Ernest shared a look as they seemed to be communicating without talking to each other.

Until finally she was holding Ernest's hands as a giant smile was plastered on her face.

"Father, Lady Grandmother, I'm expecting," she said excited. "I am with child and I'm going to be having a baby."

You could hear a pin drop as Vincent was the first to process this news. In two strides he had reached her before hugging her. "My dear girl, I'm so happy for you," he whispered in her ear as he swung her around. He was going to be a grandfather and there was going to be a baby. This couldn't be more exciting as he kissed her head.

"I'm going to be a great grandmother?" asked Dominique as she fanned herself. "Oh goodness gracious. Congratulations, I couldn't be more thrilled." With that she went over and kissed her granddaughter's cheeks as she found her hands going to her stomach. There was a baby in here as she felt something hit against her hand.

"And he's active," she said as she saw the look of surprise on her face.

"Why are you here and not in London? Surely the best doctors would be there and able to help you. I hear Sir Robert Craft is a miracle worker. You could have many visitors during your confinement. Oh dear did you apologize to Duke Richards' about getting sick on his clothes?"

"I have," said Clara as Ernest did his best to hide his smile. She really had **not** done so. "I decided to stay here since I could be more active. London is busy, crowded, and the smell was starting to affect me."

"I will have to start writing," declared Dominique. "Everyone must know. If you could please show me to somewhere where I can write."

Clara only shook her head as she let her inside to someplace well lite. Ernest had turned to Vincent as he had picked up her stays that she had left behind. The two men watched as the girls had walked into the manor as they faced one another.

"Congratulations Ernest," said Vincent. "You will be a wonderful father I'm sure."

"Thank you," he said as his thoughts never strayed far from her. Their baby was going to be the light of his life. Perhaps they'll even have another or five as he always thought Ledford was far too big for three people. An arm load that he could hug and kiss all at once. "I can't wait to be a father. I'm hoping that it's a girl."

Vincent looked surprised at that as Clara seemed to think it was a boy. Instead he let his mind wander as if the baby was a boy. He would naturally inherit Ledford Park. And then, he could, if it was possible, inherit Edgewater. Oh, oh, oh he thought. He could rewrite his will and her baby or even Clara could inherit until the baby was born. It would be some news.


	14. Finale

_**Fourteen**_

Bishop Monroe was right on time to meet the earl in his home. Vincent had written to him to come and verify his will that he had been rewritten. For what reason he didn't understand but went to go and know for sure why. The carriage pulled to a stop as he looked out to see Vincent there waiting for him before getting out.

"My lord," said Bishop Monroe as he saw him. "Good afternoon."

"Bishop Monroe, good afternoon. I believe that you should be the one here to verify and confirm this rewrite for me," said Vincent as he had the will rolled up in his hand. So far nobody seemed to know what he was doing and that was a good thing.

"Is something wrong with the original?" asked Bishop Monroe as he was reading it over.

"Yes and no," said Vincent. "You see, I'd like to change who will inherit Edgewater upon my death. I believe that it should be change to Mrs. Sinclaire"

The Bishop just looked at him confused. Mrs. Sinclaire? The young wife of Mr. Ernest Sinclaire, whom had married five months ago? That was an odd request considering that Vincent had a wife and a step-son to consider. Much less a young woman who married a local land owner.

"Mrs. Sinclaire sir?" asked the bishop concerned that he was already unwell, more so then usual.

"Bishop Monroe," said Vincent with a sigh. "You had married Mary and I and you should know that we had slept together that night. She was with child when you had forced us to annul the wedding." Horrified the bishop could only imagine how that… He couldn't finish that thought as he was just even more confused. "She had the baby and named her Clara. Bishop Monroe, upon meeting Mrs. Clara Sinclaire, I had discovered that she had the letters I had written to Mary. Shortly after I found the ones that she had written to me hidden by Henrietta. By all accounts and proof enough, she is my natural daughter."

The bishop found his head swimming as he could only think this through. He knew Clara's birthday was the second of November 1795 which meant that she was conceived in February. That was when he had annulled the wedding. That could be anyone though. The letters, what if she had just randomly got a hold of it? Granted nobody would just give out letters to a stranger. Clara didn't know her father and had been told that he was dead. However, she filled out the record book knowing that her father's name was Vincent.

Oh my gosh the earl had a natural daughter, he thought, as this was unusual indeed.

"So, you want to include her in your will?" asked the bishop a bit dazed. "To inherit everything?"

"Yes," said Vincent. "I believe my wife's intentions with Edgewater will not be honorable, upon knowing that she had withheld information from me. I would include my step-son, however, unlike Clara he is still unmarried." He shifted as the shock seemed to register through the bishop.

"Him being unwed is a bit of a problem," said Bishop unsure about that there was still a lot of weight in his decision. Edmund was engaged at least. However, the uncertainty of heirs would be an issue. Perhaps he could talk Vincent out of this decision or at least shed some light on it.

"Clara is with child," said Vincent excitedly. "I think that this would be a way to include her and the baby as part of my family."

Well yes that certainly did change everything.

 _EdgewaterEdgewaterEdgewater_

Dinner was going splendidly as everyone sat around the table. The cook instructed to make a little extra of everything for Clara should she ask. If you looked close enough it was evident that she was showing. Her dining habits were surely to tell people as well.

"Are you sure you want more scalloped potatoes?" asked Miss Sutton as she had watched Clara eat. She was surely going to be fat by the end of this dinner. Even Dominique wasn't entirely sure if so much extra food was good for the baby.

Henrietta tried her best to ignore everything. Concentrating on her food she smiled at the bishop that sat on the other side of Vincent. Then began to discuss matters of the church. Clara was discussing something with Ernest as they looked completely enraptured with each other. It was honestly kind of sickening.

"Now before dessert there is something we need to share," said Clara her smile wide. Vincent and Dominique knew but the others didn't. "I think it's calling for a celebration. Ernest and I are expecting our first child."

"That's wonderful," said Vincent as the plates were being taken away.

"A baby?! That's so exciting," gasped Miss Sutton excited. "Why I get to be an auntie."

Oh, thought Miss Sutton, as she got excited. A baby! They were having a baby! It was exciting to see that the earl would be getting a grandchild so soon. She could picture all the cute things that they would be getting. She had so many questions to ask as her mind filled with thought like did it hurt or what does it feel like?

"That's fantastic," said Edmund after a minute. "I get to be an uncle, congratulations."

A baby, thought Edmund, as he swirled a spoon in his cup. A baby. They were having a baby. In a way it was truly exciting as he had never been around a baby before. It was going to be different to have an infant around as saw Miss Sutton smile at him. She was going to be expected to carry his baby. He only hoped that this didn't give her ideas.

Henrietta paused as she heard this news as she put a hand on her chest. A baby. Good for them, Ledford would have an heir and Clara wouldn't be at their sewing circle. She only smiled as that was good enough for her. Yes, Vincent might want to see her but she was out of her life at least temporarily since she wouldn't be able to travel in the later months. Possibly even longer if they had more children.

"Congratulations," said Henrietta as Vincent stood up.

"Congratulations. Now, I have news of my own with the approval of Bishop Monroe," said Vincent as he tapped a spoon to his glass. Clara smiled at him before she whispered something to Ernest.

Vincent only pushed his thoughts aside of what just happened for right now. Clara inheriting would mean so much to him upon her accepting it. It meant that she would have a home with him. She could come over, and they would have a grand time together. It meant that she was part of the family and he was keeping the estate in his family line. Her baby would have another place to call home.

Awkwardly he adjusted his collar before walking over to Clara himself in front of her as Ernest looked surprised. Vincent just knew that she would accept it. Everyone watched him as he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. A week had passed as he had thought hard and long about this. With Clara trying for a baby he couldn't help but want to include her in the family. Somehow and inheriting seemed like the best solution.

"Clara upon learning about you and seeing you happy and healthy. I couldn't help but feel proud of you marrying and having a child of our own. I see you as the daughter I wish I had seen grow up and I feel as if I missed so much of your life. To make up for it, I have re-written my will. Bishop Monroe here has approved of it. I am going to pass on Edgewater to you upon my death."

It was quiet as Miss Sutton let out another gasp, this one of surprise and disappointment. Her fiancé would not be inheriting?

Dominique looked like a proud grandmother ready to burst. Edgewater would be in the family! Blood would be inheriting as she knew that Henrietta and Edmund should not have any of it for themselves. Clara would be the new mistress of the estate as she knew that everything at Edgewater would be the same.

Next to her Ernest froze up as he didn't seem to be expecting that either. In a way he found himself disappointed in the earl. Clara had her duties at Ledford and the baby would be raised properly there. She would just be overworking herself and needless pressure on her. He found himself squeezing Clara's hand as reminder that he was there for her.

"You can't do that," said Henrietta as her lips turned to a firm line. This could not be. First that wench had managed to worm her way into a marriage with a respectable gentleman. Then Vincent had decided that he would be charitable? What about her son? He would have nothing to show for his hard work and dedication. This should not be happening.

"She is my daughter Henrietta," said Vincent sternly. "I can pass it on her to if I chose to do so." He lowered his voice to just where she could hear him whisper, "perhaps if Edmund was married and had a wife and child to care for I might have reconsidered."

"But she's just a bastard," stuttered out Henrietta as she stumbled to think things through.

That was enough for Ernest to hear and kept his cool as best as he could. "Just a ba… And does it matter what my wife's background is? Shouldn't our happiness take top priority before money or reputation is involved? Mrs. Sinclaire is first and foremost my wife before her background should even matter," said Ernest as Henrietta seemed to squirm underneath his hard gaze. "We are married and in love and I shouldn't have to defend my love for her."

Next to him Clara felt her body grow warm at his declaration of love. However, the part about being his wife first and foremost did bother her a bit. She did have a life before him, but she was happy to know that her background meant little to him. That he truly loved her for her and no other reasons other than love.

Henrietta was seeing red as she couldn't believe it. She was married to Mr. Sinclaire, she wasn't even here very often. What stung even more was what he had to say about her son. _If Edmund was married and had a wife and child to care for I might have reconsidered_. Henrietta couldn't believe it, she was holding out on the wedding in case someone better came along. If she had known about this simple stipulation she would have married him off last season or the season before that.

Edmund paused as he heard that. I thought Edgewater was going to be mine, he thought glumly. He thought his step-father had been close with him he thought bitterly. He loved the man like his own father. Perhaps if his natural daughter hadn't come around he would still be inheriting. He thought about the young woman as he tried to be angry about it. That feeling never came, however, as he was sadder then anything. His step-sister was a kind and nice girl that stood up for him at the first dinner.

Not only that but she was married and with child. He didn't stand a chance only being engaged and childless. Perhaps if he had done these things his father would have put his name in the will. She was Ernest's wife, he could cut all ties with Edgewater, which would not be good for the estate. His tenants grew all their wheat and they helped each other.

Meanwhile Clara sucked in a breath not expecting that as well. Her father looked very eager to hear her thoughts as it was quiet. "I can't accept this."

Vincent and Dominique shared a look as they figured that she would want Edgewater. She was the earl's natural daughter after all. Why would she say no?!

"I have my own home at Ledford to think about. I have Ernest and my child, I can't take care of Edgewater. All I ever really wanted was to know you as a father, you don't have to give me things to prove it. I think we should get to know each other better although I want to thank you for thinking of me."

"But this is your birthright Clara," said Dominique. "Edgewater is truly yours."

"If this means that much to you then I'm willing to divide up the estate," said Clara as she turned to Edmund forgetting her father was there. If it was so important to him she was going to divide it up the way that she pleased. "Eighty-twenty. You deserve Edgewater Edmund and I do not want to take that away from you. If you're willing all I really need is a room and access to your garden. I trust you and I believe in you Edmund that you would take care of Edgewater."

His face seemed to change as he relaxed some. Henrietta's eyes grew wide as her face dropped in the shock of what was being presented. Then he looked up at Clara as a small smile was on his face. "You have been treating me with nothing but kindness Mrs. Sinclaire," he said as he ignored his mother. "I'm willing to meet you at fifty-fifty."

"What?" asked Clara hesitant on that deal.

"Of course. You have a child on the way and I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing. I can handle the accounts and when you are here you can be mistress of the estate."

"And the rest of the time Henrietta can," said Clara as she looked at her step-mother. "I still insist on more 70:30? 60:40?"

Edmund only shook his head insisting on that he wanted to share this equally with his sister. It was nice to have someone that he could share it with. Someone that he considered an equal and willingness to share. She sighed as it seemed to settle into a fifty-fifty deal.

"You can't possibly do this," said Dominique faint at the proposition. "I am not willing to accept this, you are not my granddaughter should you make this deal."

Clara suppressed her shocked look as pursed her lips and turned to the bishop. Her voice hard as she stared at her. In hindsight she should have seen this coming. Her grandmother wanted nothing more but to keep Edgewater in the family from the beginning. "You weren't in my life before, so I should be used to not having one." Then she turned to the bishop who also looked stunned. "Fifty-fifty."

"As you wish I'll have to make sure that the earl is okay with this. Then of course your husband," he said as Clara and Edmund nodded at each other.

"Clara are you sure?" asked Vincent as he seemed to have found his voice. They were arguing over the estate like it was candy but she didn't want the good stuff. She could have had everything if her heart desired it. This was the daughter he had with the woman he loved. Clara deserved everything in the world that he could give her.

She frowned thoughtfully. "Not entirely, I would still like to give you more Edmund," she said to her brother who only flushed. "But I think that this is a way we can all get a happy ending. I know I'm happy with a fair division or give more to Edmund. Ernest would you mind help take care of half?"

"Of course, I'll support any decision you make," he said as he wiped hair from her face.

"I guess that's settled then," said Bishop Monroe as Henrietta didn't look happy but figured that half was better than nothing. Also, she figured that once the baby was here there was a chance that keeping up with both estates might be too much and give it all to her son.

"I am not accepting this," said Dominique as Vincent pointedly ignored his mother as he signed the adjusted document. "How do you know that…"

"I don't know anything mother," said Vincent. "I trust that everything will be settled accordingly and that taken care of. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Behind them when nobody was looking Clara and Ernest kissed happily as everything seemed to work out.

It was indeed a happy ending.


End file.
